The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Kehidupan terus berputar, mereka berdua tidak tahu, takdir seperti apa yang akan mereke hadapi. Rantai takdir terus terikat, menunjukkan benang merah yang masih kusut. Mereka berdua tidak tahu, kehidupan barukah yang akan menyertai. Atau, kematian yang tanpa akhir seperti sebelumnya, ketika takdir memisahkan. IchiRuki. Chapter 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, supernatural.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, POV, EYD.**

 **Fairing : IchiRuki.**

* * *

 **Note: Ada sedikit tambahan di akhir cerita. Dan sedikit saya ubah.**

* * *

 ****~~Kuchik1Naru-chan~~****

Chapter : 1

~~~~Prolog~~~~

.

.

Langit begitu mendung, sang awan begitu berat membawa zat hitam yang menodai putihnya. Terlihat begitu ingin memuntahkan beban yang dibawa, agar dapat disalurkan lewat tetesan hujan.

Udara begitu pekat, bagaikan sebuah kabut, serta hawa dingin diakibatkan kegelapan sang langit. Seolah memberitahukan kengerian dunia ini, dengan warna merah begitu banyak menghiasi pandangan mata.

Gadis ini, Rukia Kuchiki. Tidak mengerti dunia apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Darah mengalir seperti sirup yang sengaja dicecerkan, membuat Rukia ngeri sekaligus mual karenanya.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Begitu banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya, bingung atas dunia yang diperlihatkan saat ini. Hujan meneteskan butiran langit, tak kuat menanggung beban yang dibawa. Ingin menumpahkan semua agar bebannya menghilang.

Namun sulit dipercaya, Rukia tak merasakan derasnya sang hujan. Di buka telapak tangan mungil yang dimiliki, ingin mendapatkan satu tetes butiran langit. Namun sang langit tak memberi.

'Ada apa ini?' satu kalimat yang bergema di kepalanya. Sungguh bingung akan keberadaannya di dunia yang tak pernah dilihat sekalipun. Dengan segala keanehan yang baru pertama dilihat oleh mata.

Hujan semakin deras, Rukia menengadahkan wajah seolah ingin memastikan sekali lagi akan jejak permata langit di permukaan kulit, dan hasilnya? Nihil. Tubuhnya memang tak merasakan satu butir hujan pun.

Rukia menatap tubuhnya sendiri, kaki yang dimiliki bahkan menyentuh tanah. Namun, dia seperti tak berpijak pada apa pun, termasuk tanah yang berada di bawah kakinya. Sama seperti hujan yang tidak bisa dirasakan. Seolah tubuhnya transparan, tak bisa disentuh apa pun. Atau bahkan menyentuh apa pun yang berada di dunia ini.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangan, menelusuri dengan mata bulat yang memandang begitu asing dengan tempat tersebut. Dunia ini memang asing dan mengerikan pikirnya.

Seolah ada yang menghantam dada, Rukia merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Udara yang dihirup seakan mencekik paru-parunya sendiri.

Rukia tak tahu harus ke mana, kaki yang dimiliki terus melangkah tak tahu harus melangkah untuk apa. Dunia ini seperti mengontrol atas dirinya, mengambil alih dari tubuh sang pemilik, Rukia sendiri. Laju kakinya seolah sudah terprogram untuk di arahkan ke mana.

Seperti tidak mengenal lelah, kaki munggil itu terus melangkah. Seiring matanya melihat semakin jelas, sebuah bukit dengan tiang berwarna merah. Mengatur napas, itu yang dilakukan sekarang, pasokan udara menipis karena jantung memompa begitu cepat. Tubuh Rukia basah dibanjiri keringat, hal yang tak wajar dengan kondisi hujan deras seperti saat ini.

Rukia tak mengerti, atau pusing jika berusaha untuk mengerti, sungguh kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seperti terserang migren. Di hirupnya udara dengan memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan pikiran yang absurd, setiap ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan di mana dirinya sekarang. Seperti akan mendapat jawaban, Rukia mengikuti langkah kakinya yang membawa dirinya ke atas bukit, tempat tertinggi sejauh sang mata menilik dunia ini.

Jantung berdetak cepat, takut dan ingin tahu apa yang akan disuguhkan di sana. Apa dia akan mendapat jawaban atas semua ini. Semakin dekat dengan tujuan, langkahnya menjadi tak beraturan, bahkan tubuhnya dirasakan oleng dan hampir terjatuh akibat kaki yang akan tergelincir.

Entah ini karena efek hujan deras, sehingga udara terasa dingin. Namun Rukia sadar dingin ini menekan, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar. Tekanan tersebut semakin terasa seiring langkah kaki akan mencapai sang bukit.

Kacau, satu keadaan yang disimpulkan dari indera penglihatan, begitu sampai kakinya menapak di atas bukit. Darah lebih banyak berkubang daripada saat matanya melihat pemandangan yang pertama tadi, dan ini sesuai dengan mayat yang berjatuhan.

Kaki Rukia melangkah dengan gemetar, 'Ya Tuhan, dunia apa Yang Engkau tunjukkan ini?' Sebuah kata hanya bisa diucapkan di dalam hati, karena begitu takut untuk bersuara dengan mayat-mayat yang dilalui. Bahkan bau amis darah begitu kental di hidungnya, menyengat sampai membuat Rukia mual, ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya sendiri.

Tubuh Rukia bergedik, saat ia terus mengedarkan pandangan mata dengan kaki yang terus melangkah. Namun langkah itu sekarang terhenti, begitu sang mata disuguhkan pemandangan yang mengerikan, membuat sekujur tubuh terasa lemas. Ekspresi Rukia menjadi random melihat sesuatu yang diperuntunkan Sang Tuhan.

Seorang lelaki terbaring kaku di jangkauan penglihatannya, mata beriris biru dimiliki melebar. Rukia bisa melihat ada banyak orang di sana, berdiri kokoh dengan pedang yang tergenggam di tangan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan benda itu. Di samping sang lelaki terdapat gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan, lelaki tersebut terbujur dengan posisi melintang. Di satu sisi ada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, berdiri kaku di tengah derasnya hujan.

Semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini, membuat Rukia merasa frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, sukakah kalian merasa bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan yang dilihat. Yang tak pernah kalian ketahui dan alami. Ini semua hanya menyisakan denyutan nyeri yang dirasakan Rukia lagi, saat sang kaki berlari kecil untuk mendekat, ingin lebih tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Namun langkah kaki yang dimiliki terhenti, begitu sayup-sayup mendengar suara di tengah derasnya hujan yang tidak mau mereda sedikitpun. Mata dan telinganya ditajamkan untuk melihat dan mendengar asal suara itu berasal dari siapa.

"Lihat, karena ulah kalian, dia seperti ini…" Terdengar suara dingin yang berbicara. Rukia sekarang tahu, si gadis bersurai hitam itulah yang berbicara. Napas Rukia terasa memberat, entah kenapa mendengar suara itu membuatnya sangat takut. Rasa ini lebih mencekam daripada saat ia melihat mayat yang berserakan tadi.

Aura dingin dan tekanan yang sama ini ia rasakan ketika akan menuju ke tempat sekarang. Dan kini dirasakannya lagi, hal itu semakin memekat, seiring mendengar ucapan yang berasal dari tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

Mata Rukia memandang tak tentu arah, sang langit menjadi pilihan sang mata untuk memandang, namun, benda tersebut tak seindah biasanya, karena memekat dengan kegelapannya. Rukia berharap semua itu bisa meredakan ketakutannya, namun, pupus karena sekarang dirinya malah bertambah ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memilikinya. Sekalipun tak pernah bersatu, aku hanya ingin mencintai seorang yang sama dilima kehidupan." Sekarang Rukia mendengar suara gadis bersurai orange kecoklatan yang berbicara. Gadis itu menangis saat melafalkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya tersayat, terbukti dengan bergetarnya sang bahu karena menahan suara pilu yang akan dikeluarkan dari bibir.

Tubuhnya lunglai ke bawah tanah, air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Rukia. Hati dan pikirannya kacau begitu lebih mendekat. Lelaki itu tak hanya terbaring terbujur kaku dalam diam, namun, kepala bersurai orange yang terlumuri darah tersebut sudah terpisah dari anggota tubuh. Dari jauh memang tak kentara, tapi begitu Rukia mendekat, semuanya jelas. Membuat hatinya bagaikan dilanda badai topan, tak kuat untuk bertahan dari gelombang yang menerpanya.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat ini tersayat karena pemuda itu, atas kejadian yang dialaminya. Bahkan luka tersebut masih mengalirkan darah segar di perpotongan leher, dan kulitnya terlihat memucat akibat terpisah dari anggota tubuh. Rukia lemas, sekejap tangan yang dimiliki menutup bibirnya yang gemetar, giginya beradu menahan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Rukia bahkan tak menyadari jika air mata sudah membasahi pipinya yang merona merah, pias melihat semua kejadian itu.

Bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan lelaki tersebut sudah tak melekat di bagian tubuh atasnya. Hanya menyisakan potongan kain yang menutupi dari pinggul hingga kaki, yang mana sudah tak sama, compang-camping.

"Jadi, ini yang kauinginkan?" Lagi, suara gadis bersurai hitam yang terdengar, sambil memutar sedikit sang kepala ke arah gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan di hadapannya.

Rukia hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan, mengikuti apa yang diperlihatkan oleh peristiwa tersebut. Sayang sekali dia tak bisa melihat wajah bersurai malam itu, karena posisi gadis tersebut yang membelakangi Rukia. Gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan hanya terdiam, rambut panjangnya menjuntai ke bawah, menutupi sebagian wajah. Perlahan bahu bersurai panjang tersebut berguncang, mungkin menangis. Bahkan pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya tak dijawab.

"Aku memohon, satukan tubuhnya. Meski kekuatanmu tidak bisa mengembalikan orang yang sudah tiada. Dan karena ini aku akan membalas, memenuhi keinginanmu dan mereka." Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berucap dengan nada pelan dan datar, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah.

Sakit, hati Rukia berdenyut sakit mendengar suara tak bermelodi sang gadis, begitu menyesakkan dada. Hati tersayat sembilu begitu ingin memotong pernapasan yang semakin terasa menyesakka.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberinya di lima kehidupan…" Entah kenapa Rukia tak rela mendengar pernyataan itu. Tidak rela mendengar keputusan sang surai malam di hadapannya, ia ingin berteriak dan protes.

"Tapi, kau harus mengingat, hanya di lima kehidupan. Aku harap kau bisa memuaskan rasa yang dimiliki di kehidupan selanjutnya, bersama dia, ini janjiku."

Butiran air mata sudah bagaikan air terjun, menyaingi deras hujan. Begitu mendengar rantaian kata yang terucap dari gadis yang tak Rukia ketahui wajahnya. 'Apa dia menangis?' Satu kata dibenak Rukia, melihat tubuh gadis bersurai hitam di hadapannya bergetar, usai berikrar dengan janjinya.

Gadis bersurai orange semakin menundukan kepala mendengar perkataan yang diperuntunkan untuknya. Tangisan semakin terdengar dengan iringan kata-kata maaf yang diucapkan. Tiba-tiba suara gadis bersurai hitam itu meninggi.

"Tapi, kau dan mereka harus ingat, karena janji ini bulan akan menghitam dan matahari akan memutih. Kesalahan kalian yang akan membuat dunia tak seimbang nantinya." Gadis itu menangis begitu ucapannya terhenti, tangis yang ditahan akhirnya terdengar. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan tak berani bersuara, karena mereka sadar, luka gadis itu disebabkan oleh kesalahan mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak mengetahui? Atau berpura-pura tak tahu? Di saat matahari memutih karena tak bisa membagi sinarnya, dan sinar tersebut semakin memanas sehingga bisa menghancurkan matahari itu sendiri. Di saat itulah bulan menghitam karena tak bisa mendapat sinar hidupnya. Akibat yang didapatkan sang bumi akan diselimuti kegelapan. Ini sebagai balasan atas kejahatan kalian. Bulan itu akan menghitam dan membawa petaka bagi kalian nanti," gadis bersurai hitam berteriak dengan pilu, meminta agar sang mentari dikembalikan kepadanya.

Perlahan tubuh itu jatuh, bersimpuh di samping lelaki yang sudah tak bisa merasa suatu kehidupan akan dunia yang ditinggalkan. Kepala itu terjatuh di dada si lelaki, memeluk erat tubuh yang kaku dalam kematian. Tidak mengidahkan tangisan sang gadis yang meminta hidupnya kembali.

Hati Ruki berguncang mendengar ucapan yang dilantunkan. Seolah kata-kata gadis tersebut harus direkam dalam memori ingatannya, ada apa dengan gadis itu? Rukia ingin bertanya.

"Aku dan dia akan tetap bereinkarnasi, meski aku tak bisa bersatu dilima kehidupan karena ulah kalian. Aku harus membuat janji terkutuk ini hanya karena agar kami bisa bertemu dan mengemban tugas yang aku dan dia miliki. Meski diriku harus menderita di lima kehidupan itu." Bahunya bergetar di atas dada si lelaki, menangis tiada henti.

Rukia sesak, meremas baju kemeja bagian depannya. Tak kuat melihat gadis yang rapuh karena menangisi sang 'penghidup' jiwanya. Rukia ingin ke luar dari dunia ini, ia sudah tak kuat menanggung beban yang menyiksa hati saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di alam entah apa namanya.

Langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangan Rukia, dilihatnya lelaki bersurai merah diikat ke atas menuju ke arah gadis besurai hitam. Gemersik hujan masih terdengar, malah semakin menderas. Seolah ikut menangis atas peristiwa ini. Gadis bersurai hitam mengangkat kepala, tangannya menjulur untuk mengambil pedang yang berada di sampingnya, tergeletak penuh darah. Dua pedang dengan warna hitam dan putih.

Di raih sang pedang, tangan kanan memengang pedang hitam lalu tangan kiri meraih pedang putih. Gadis itu berdiri dengan bantuan sang pedang, menumpukan berat badannya, seolah hanya benda tersebut yang bisa menompang sisa hidupnya. Rantai dan pita yang bertengger di ujung gagang pedang ikut terangkat dari kubangan lumpur yang menodai warna sang hitam dan putih. Rukia terdiam melihat kekuatan hati yang dimiliki gadis tersebut.

Pedang itu mengarah ke samping, tepat menuju ke lelaki bersurai merah yang berjalan ke arahny. Sang lelaki terdiam melihat pedang yang di tunjukkan kepadanya. Gadis itu menunduk, mengeluarkan aura dan suara yang sarat akan kebencian.

"Diam di tempatmu, kau juga akan merasakan. Di saat fase terakhir bulan menghitam kau akan memilikiku. Tapi ini kutukan di saat kau dan dia bisa memiliki kami, ikatan ini tak akan pernah putus. Bahkan ikatan kami akan mengalahkan hubungan kalian, agar kalian menyadari dosa apa yang kalian perbuat. Supaya kalian tahu makna sebuah 'ikatan' yang sebenarnya. Sekalipun kalian nanti akan menyatu di antara kami," suara gadis itu membuat Rukia takut.

Gadis itu masih mengarahkan sang pedang, dengan kepala mengarah ke samping, melirik kepada lelaki bersurai merah tersebut. Genggaman di gagang pedang semakin mengerat, seolah mencari kekuatan dari sang pedang, agar mendapatkan keberanian dari benda tersebut. Memberinya keyakinan atas semua yang dialaminya.

"Kalian akan menderita, kalian akan menderita…" kata-kata terucap hampa, mata menyorot ke sekeliling, memandang semua orang yang berada di situ. Tangan yang membawa pedang di kiri mengerat, pita yang menghiasi tetap menjuntai ke bawah karena basah terguyur sang hujan. Tangan kiri itu lalu mengarah ke atas seakan menantang sang langit. Namun, sekejap pedang tersebut dilemparkan ke arah mereka, membuat semua orang terkejutmembuat, ngeri dengan aura pedang yang ternoda oleh merahnya darah itu.

"Kalian akan menderita, karena keserakahan dan keegoisan ini." Gadis itu menengadahkan kepala ke atas langit. Entah kenapa kepala bersurai orange kecoklatan dan merah semakin menunduk mendengar gadis yang menantang sang hujan. Seolah kata-kata itu memang pantas untuk mereka berdua.

Cukup Rukia sudah tak kuat melihat semua ini, ia ingin segera pergi entah ke mana saja, asal bukan di tempat ini. Tiba-tiba keadaan memburam, penglihatan Rukia mengabur. Dunia sekarang hanya dipenuhi warna hitam, Rukia merasa pusing, tubuhnya seperti terseret sebuah arus. Rukia memegangi kepalanya sambil mencengkeram baju di bagian dada.

 **~~**IchiRuki**~~**

Dengan perlahan di buka kelopak matanya. 'Ini di mana?' Satu pertanyaan dibenak Rukia. Pepohonan begitu rimbun dengan lebatnya daun yang menghiasi. Namun, tak seindah daun yang menghijau, tempat ini malah porak-poranda. Mata Rukia mendapati begitu banyak orang saat melihat ke sekitarnya.

Mereka menggunakan baju putih dan hitam, dengan lambang yang berbeda-beda serta ukiran di lapisan besi yang terpasang di jirah yang dikenakan. Rukia menelan ludah, tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Perasaanya tak enak, jangan sampai ia melihat hal yang seperti di dunia tadi. Rukia tak mau lagi doanya.

Ingin berteriak, Rukia ingin melakukanya untuk saat ini. Saat mendengar ledakkan yang memekakan telinga, menghasilkan kawah sebesar yang tak bisa dipikirkan akal sehat akibat ledakan itu. Rukia sempat mengira ini tempat pembuatan filem, dengan latar serta efeknya hanya bisa dirangkai dipembuatan komputer. Rukia tak bisa menjabarkan lagi, jiwa perempuan yang dimilikinya begitu tergoncang, dengan keanehan semua peristiwa yang diperlihatkan.

Rasa takut ini begitu mencekam, saat mata menatap makhluk, monster dengan kedua tanduk di atas kepala. Auman yang terdengar dari monster itu membuat tubuh Rukia merinding, keringat membasahi pelipis Rukia. Monster tersebut menembakkan bola cahaya dari mulut, melihat hal itu kakinya tak bisa bergerak, seakan lumpuh saat bola itu mengarah kepadanya.

Begitu sadar, spontan Rukia berjongkok sambil menundukkan kepala. Suara jeritan terdengar memilukan setelah kejadian itu. Namun, seperti ada yang berbisik di telinga, Rukia bangun dari posisinya, kaki melangkah, berlari menuju tempat yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Kaki mungil yang berlari berhenti mendadak, tubuh itu terjengkang ke arah belakang, membuat Rukia jatuh terduduk. Bola matanya membulat, syok melihat sesuatu di hadapan mata. Sekarang dia melihat seorang perempuan mengarahkan sebuah sabit di leher seorang lelaki. Mereka bertubuh pucat dengan pupil mata yang megerikan. Seperti ada sulur yang menjerat tubuh, Rukia terperosok lagi dengan kegelapan yang tak dimengertinya.

.

.

.

.

Mata Rukia menajam, begitu mengedarkan pandangan. Tapi tempat ini sedikit berbeda, meski aura aneh masih senantiasa menemani bagian tubuh Rukia yang masih bergetar. Rukia memincingkan mata, kakinya melangkah mendekat. Alis yang dimiliki menaut begitu melihat makhluk yang pernah dilihat ilustrasinya di sebuah buku.

"Itu…" suara Rukia tersangkut di tenggorokkan, seolah ada yang menyumbat pita suaranya. Kali ini tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat, ia butuh penompang. Jemarinya terasa kebas, terkepal erat di samping tubuh.

'Itu dewa matahari dan bulan!' Hanya itu yang ada dibenak Rukia.

Dewa itu saling berhadapan, menjulang ke atas, begitu besar. Di bawah sang Dewa berdiri masing-masing seseorang. Rukia memincingkan mata, agar penglihatannya lebih jelas. Tangan menaut agar tak bargetar, berharap mendapat ketenangan dan keberanian atas semua itu.

Rukia tak bisa melihat, matanya tak bisa melihat rupa yang di pandangnya sekarang. Seolah memang tak diperuntunkan untuk terlihat olehnya. Hanya warna rambut mereka yang mencolok tertangkap oleh mata. Warna yang begitu kontras, hitam dan putih. Rukia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Langkah kaki mengarah ke tempat itu, agar Rukia mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan menanyakan keanehan yang terjadi. Tapi lagi-lagi sekat hitam membentang, menghalanginya dari tujuan. Entah dibawa ke mana lagi Rukia saat ini.

#

#

#

Rukia tak heran jika habis ini dia menjadi gila, suguhan keadaan sekarang tak lebih baik dari yang tadi. 'Oh Tuhan, apa maksud semua ini?' ratap Rukia dalam hati. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan memiliki tiga mata di wajahnya. Mata di dahi itu aneh, dengan posisi melintang ke atas. Mata macam apa itu? Rukia mendapati dua orang berambut putih dan gelap. 'Apa mereka yang tadi?' tanyanya di dalam hati.

Apa ini halusinasi, Rukia mengucek mata dengan jari tangan. Namun, pemandangan tetap sama, di salah satu tangan mereka membawa pedang hitam dan putih yang berada di dunia tadi. Ke dua manusia yang berbeda warna itu mengarahkan benda yang dipegang, lalu melesat ke arah lelaki mengerikan dengan tiga mata terbuka tajam. Seperti ada seuatu yang menghalangi, dua pedang itu tak mampu menembus lawannya.

Bunyi detuman menghantam sesuatu yang keras terdengar, menyisakan dua manusia terbaring di tanah. Tubuh mereka terhempas setelah diserang balik oleh sang musuh. Mereka berdua mencoba berdiri dengan memegangi dada masing-masing, wajah mereka penuh memar dan luka. Membuat Rukia ngilu di sekujur tubuh saat melihatnya.

Entah mengapa mata Rukia menatap sang surai malam, menelisik mata semerah darah sang pemuda. Mata merah berpendar jernih, begitu indah. Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, hatinya seperti diterpa angin semilir yang begitu lembut.

Merah itu begitu indah di mata Rukia, alis tipis yang di miliki sang Kuchiki menaut. Begitu menatap jeli ke dalam sang rubi, mata indah tersebut dipenuhi kesedihan dan penderitaan. 'Apa yang terjadi denganmu?' tanya Rukia di dalam hati. Lelaki bersurai hitam mengarahkan kepala kepada rekan di sampingnya. Tangan berkulit eksotis mengarah ke samping, seolah meminta untuk disambut seorang yang dituju sang tangan.

Perempuan bersurai putih masih terdiam, menatap tangan yang mengarah untuknya. Perlahan tangan berkulit alabaster yang dimiliki terangkat, menyambut tangan yang lebih gelap dari miliknya. Jari-jari menegak lalu merenggang untuk membuka telapak tangan, mensejajarkan dengan jari-jari mereka yang penuh goresan luka.

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka dengan bergetar. Giginya bergemeretak menahan napas yang terasa memendek. Hampir saja tubuh yang dimilikinya terhuyung ke depan, jika tak siaga meguatkan diri. Entah kenapa klise-klise memori berhamburan, seperti bulu yang sengaja dihamburkan. Kilas-kilas memori meminta disatukan, seperti kepingan puzzle yang harus segera dirangkai.

Air mata terjatuh di mata bulat Rukia, ini di luar kontrol yang dimiliki. Fisik merespon setiap kejadian yang ada, hatinya ingin berteriak, berharap bisa mengeluarkan semua yang menyumbat sang dada. Hati Rukia berdenyut nyeri begitu melihat lambang bulan hitam di telapak tangan perempuan bersurai putih tersebut. Ini tidak mungkin, kenapa begitu melihat lambang itu, semua memori tentang perempuan tersebut berseliweran di kepalanya.

Tawa, sang kakak, penghianatan, kesedihan, keluarga, dan pemuda bersurai malam di sampingnya. Yang membuat Rukia ngeri, melihat semua ambisi serta kemarahan yang perempuan tersebut miliki, dan bayangan itu begitu memukul perasaan Rukia. Dia semakin menangis melihat tatapan dingin perempuan besurai putih, karena perempuan itu sedang terluka atas semua ini. Rukia terisak dalam diam memerhatikan dua manusia yang masih berdiri diam. Seolah ia merasakan semua hal itu juga.

Tuhan begitu suka melihat Rukia terkejut dan ngeri. Tangis dan isakannya tercekat di tenggorokannya sekarang, seolah disadarkan oleh sesuatu yang akan diperlihatkan untuknya. Bibir Rukia berucap sambil bergetar, namun, tak satu kata pun yang tersalurkan dari pita suara. Seolah dia menjadi seorang yang bisu.

Sorot mata Rukia meredup begitu melihat simbol matahari putih yang terukir di telapak tangan sang lelaki. Rukia merasa tubuhnya seperti kebas, begitu sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Tiba-tiba potongan puzzle itu terkumpul. Rukia sadar semua sudah terhubung dengan gadis bersurai hitam dan lelaki bersurai orange terang di dunia sebelumnya. Tubuh Rukia mengejang. Suara gadis itu tergiang-giang di telinganya, berdengung seperti lebah.

Kutukan itu terjadi sekarang, dua orang tersebut yang menanggung semua dengan kepiluan atas sang takdir.

'Inikah akibatnya? Inikah yang dimaksud wanita di dunia itu. Inilah janji kutukan yang diikrarkan?'

Semua puzzle hanya bisa dirangkai dipikirannya, memukul keras sang otak agar menyusun cepat kenyataan sang takdir berikan. Mereka menanggung segala penderitaan. Si 'bulan hitam', jadi diakah yang menanggung atas semua ini. Rukia berangsur-angsur mengerti tentang si matahari dan bulan. Dengan ditunjukkan dunia yang berbeda-beda kepadanya. Namun Rukia sedikit tak mengerti, untuk apa semua ini ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Ternyata benar mereka tetap bereinkarnasi, meski tak bisa bersatu. Tapi ikatan itu tetap ada. Takdir terkejam mereka harus tercipta dalam kubu yang berlawanan, inilah pemisah yang tak mungkin disatukan. Benar, agar semua janji terpenuhi, agar ikrar terjalankan menjadi sebuah takdir. Agar bisa matahari dan bulan berputar di porosnya kembali, dan menyempurnakan semuanya. Menyelesaikan perpisahan dengan fase terakhir bulan menghitam.

Air mata terus membanjiri wajah mungilnya. Melihat si 'matahari' harus bersatu bukan dengan si 'bulan'. Kenyataan yang membuat ruhnya seperti ke luar dari sang badan. Begitu tak merasakan kehidupan akan dunia ini.

Kelopak mata terasa membengkak, dan bulu matanya terasa berat dengan air mata. Di lihatnya lagi kedua manusia yang mengeluarkan bola cahaya dari telapak tangan. Membesar dan menyatu membuat portal terbentuk akibat bentrokan sang energi yang dibuat. Rukia sampai memejamkan mata akibat silaunya ledakan akibat dua benda itu.

#

#

#

Rukia membuka mata, namun, pemandangan lain menyambutnya. Sekarang manik birunya melihat dua manusia itu terbaring disebuah tebing yang hanya berupa puing, hancur karena perang dan serangan yang sudah merusaknya. Butiran permata bening menetes, menambah linangan bak sungai yang sejak tadi mengalir deras. Di gigit bibir dengan keras, menahan isak tangis yang membuat Rukia seperti ditenggelamkan ke lautan yang dalam.

Bagaimana tidak, dua manusia itu terluka para, benda tajam itu menusuk bagian tubuh sampai tembus ke belakang. Pedang berbeda warna itu terlumuri darah kembali, dengan kondisi sang pemilik yang di ambang batas. Wajah mereka sudah pucat pasih akibat semua luka dan kekurangan energi, goresan tajam sudah tak segan menghiasi disekujur tubuh. Darah kental menglir deras dari tubuh mereka yang terluka.

Andai Rukia bisa, ingin di satukan kedua tangan yang tak sempat saling menggapai itu. Perempuan bersurai putih terus berucap, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ambigu untuk didengar oleh telinga. Perempuan tersebut berbicara tentang 'ikatannya' kepada lelaki bersurai hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Bahkan susah hanya untuk menggerakkan matanya, untuk melirik dan merespon ke arah sang bulan hitam.

Inikah kesedihan sang bulan? Rukia bisa merasakan kegelapan yang menyelimuti hati perempuan itu. Penderitaan yang harus ditanggung, karena tak mendapat cahaya yang seharusnya didapatkan.

Rukia jatuh terduduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, bahunya berguncang karena tangisan yang di keluarkan. Satu-persatu air mata Rukia menetes ke tanah, mengenai darah yang mengalir menjadi satu tersebut. Seolah ingin menghilangkan dan menyapu bersih warna yang mengalir deras dari anggota tubuh mereka yang terluka. Ingin sekali Rukia menggapai tangan mereka berdua, namun apa daya, dia tak bisa menyentuh apa pun.

Namun, semua ini lebih dari cukup, bahkan sang darah sendiri yang mewakili penyatuan atas 'ikatan' yang tak bisa tembus dan diputuskan dengan nyawa sekali pun. Rukia Terkesiap saat melirikkan mata ke arah warna beriris rubi si lelaki. Mata itu meredup.

"TIDAK, buka matamu," entah mendapat izin dari siapa, seolah baru sekarang Rukia bisa megeluarkan suaranya.

Rukia panik melihat keadaan lelaki tersebut. Sayup-sayup Rukia mendengar perempuan bersurai putih tak kalah panik melihat hal itu juga. Entah kenapa perasaan Rukia seperti tersalurkan kepada perempuan bersurai putih ini, mereka berdua menginginkan hal yang sama, agar sang Matahari tak meredupkan cahayanya.

Rukia juga tak mengerti, hanya saja sang hati berdenyut berkali lipat. Rasa kesakit perempuan yang memandang sedih kepada pemuda di sampingnya, seolah memang Rukia yang mengalami semua ini. Rukia terus memangil lelaki tersebut, berteriak seperti seorang yang kehilangan akal. Tak peduli akan tenggorokan yang bisa sakit akibat perbuatanna itu.

Bagi Rukia, 'cahaya' lelaki ini tak boleh padam, Rukia sekarang terbayang lelaki bersurai oarange terang di dunia sebelumnya. Dan semakin membuat dia menggila memanggil sang surai hitam. Rukia tak mau lelaki ini bernasib sama dengan lelaki yang terpenggal kepalanya itu. Cukup, Ya Tuhan, tak cukupkah dengan semua penderitaan dan luka yang mereka terima. Entah kenapa Rukia tak mau merasa kehilang lagi sekarang.

Rukia tak mengerti dengan respon tubuhnya, semua seolah berteriak menguarkan kesakitan untuk lelaki ini. Seolah Rukia memiliki hubungan kepada dirinya. Lelaki bersurai orange dan hitam ini terhubung dengan Rukia. Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh merespon sebagai bukti, mengalir deras akibat denyut jantung yang memompa dengan cepat.

Rukia terikat dengan mereka. Rantai takdir yang dimilikinya terhubung dengan sang 'matahari' dan 'bulan' ini. Tiba-tiba dunia ini menjadi silau, membuat Rukia memejamkan matanya kembali.

#

#

#

 *****~~Sun &Moon~~****

Rukia membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengejapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang diterima oleh matanya sekarang. Tempat ini bagaikan ruangan kosong, namun tak memiliki ujung pangkalnya.

Gadis ini berdiri, lalu memutar tubuh untuk melihat ke sekitarnya. Mata Rukia melebar saat melihat pemandangan di hadapanya. Tangan Rukia gemetar, tatkala hal itu semakin terlihat membesar di matanya.

"A-aa?" Bibir Rukia terasa kaku. Hal nenakjubkan itu membuat suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan. Rukia tahu ini, karena dia dipuja sebagian manusia. Empat tangan yang membentang di sisi tubuhnya membuat Rukia gemetar. Rasa takut dan takjub berbaur menjadi satu.

"Apa kautakut?" Rukia terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia memandang ke sekitar, namun tak menemukan siapa pun. Rukia memberanikan diri menatap objek di hadapannya. 'Apa Dia yang berbicara?' Batin Rukia bertanya.

Perlahan, kabut samar ke luar. Rukia memincingkan mata tatkala menangkap bayangan seseorang. Perlahan, wujud itu semakin jelas terlihat.

"Apa kautakut?"

Bibir Rukia terbuka. Mata langit di hadapannya membuat hati Rukia berdesir. Surai pirang itu terlihat mencolok, dengan bibir tersenyum lembut.

Alis Rukia menaut, perasaan haru menyergap hatinya. Rasa rindu muncul entah darimana. Wajah ini memang asing, namun kehangatan mata itu, sangat familiar untuk Rukia. Gadis ini tak menyadari, bahwa permata beningnya sudah mengalir. Semakin ia memandang, perasaan hangat tersebut membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya pemuda tersebut. Permata langit itu, menatap sedih ke arah Rukia yang masih diam membisu.

"K-kau, Siapa?" susah payah Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum melihat Rukia yang memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Aku, bagian dirimu," jantung Rukia memukul begitu cepat, mendangar ucapan tersebut, membuat ia senang sekaligus takut. Mata Rukia menatap ke atas, tepatnya menatap sesuatu di balik tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Dia, diriku juga," pemuda itu berujar. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Rukia terhadap dewa bertangan empat tersebut.

"Dia berenkarnasi di tubuh ini," ujarnya dengan senyum lembut. "Mau lihat wujudku yang lainnya?" Bibir itu masih tersenyum lembut. Mata Rukia tak lepas dari wajah pemuda tersebut. Bibir Rukia hanya terbuka, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata. Perlahan dewa yang menjulang besar di belakangnya itu menyusut. Rukia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Mereka bergabung menjadi satu. Perlahan mata lelaki itu terbuka, namun, bukan permata langit yang ia lihat. Tetapi, manik rubi yang menyala.

"Kenapa menatap seperti itu, kau juga 'memilikinya'," Rukia menatap bingung mendengar ucapan tersebut. "Ini wujudku yang lainnya." Dunia Rukia terasa jungkir balik. Melihat lambang itu membuat napas Rukia memendek.

'Dia…' Rukia hanya bisa berucap dalam hati. Lambang di telapak tangan tersebut membuat kepala Rukia sakit. Sekelebat ingatan memaksa masuk. Rukia bisa melihat bayangan seorang lelaki berambut hitam. Di belakang tubuh lelaki itu berdiri dewa Indra, dewa petir.

Napas Rukia memendek. Saat melihat lambang bulan hitam di telapak tangan pemuda tersebut. Jadi penderitaan mereka masih berlanjut? Tak berhenti sampai di lelaki bersurai hitam dan perempuan bersurai putih itu saja.

Mata Rukia terasa perih. Mereka terlahir dalam 'wujud yang sama?' Dosa apa yang mereka perbuat, sampai takdir pemisah terbuat menjadi seperti itu? Karena Janji itukah?

Rukia mengedipkan mata, seketika bayangan itu tergantikan dengan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Rukia menatap nanar telapak tangan berhiaskan simbol matahari putih tersebut.

"Tidak peduli aku ini 'berwarna' hitam ataupun putih. Renkarnasi diriku tidak bisa digantikan oleh orang yang bukan memiliki 'perwujudan' diriku ini. Begitu juga dirimu." Lelaki itu menatap begitu lembut sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang berhiaskan matahari.

Rukia ingin berlari menerjang tubuh di hadapannya itu. Bayangan pemuda bersurai orenge, hitam, dan pirang ini menumpuk menjadi satu, dalam wujud di hadapannya sekarang. Perlahan kabut tibis muncul, Rukia menghentikan pergerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak." Rukia berlari menenbus kabut. Bayangan pemuda itu semakin menghilang. Air mata mengalir tiada henti, perasaan yang ditinggalkan ini membuat Rukia sedih. Dia bukan takut ditinggalkan sendirian di tempat ini, tetapi bayang tubuh yang menghilang itu membuat Rukia hilang akal.

Perasaan yang terpisah ini membuatnya sakit. Rukia berteriak, bingung harus menyebut pemuda itu apa. Satu nama terucap dari bibir mungil Rukia. Membawanya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

"ASSSSHHHHHUUUUURAAAAA!"

Rukia terlonjak kencang dari mimpinya. Tangannya mengarah ke depan, seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. Keringat membajari sekujur tubuh Rukia, dengan air mata masih mengalir, terbawa dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tangan yang dimiliki membekap bibirnya sendiri, menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar kembali.

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak, membuat Rukia mengalihkan sang mata, dengan pandangan yang masih syok atas semua yang dirasakan.

"Rukia, ada apa?" sang kakak bertanya dengan wajah datar, namun sorot kelabu yang dimiliki menatap cemas. Di dekati tubuh sang adik yang bergetar, Rukia tersentak mendapatkan sentuhan itu, seolah menyadarkannya sendiri dari ketakutan yang mencekam.

"Nii-s-sama, ta-aa-di-dia, a-ak-kku me-melihat-…" Kata-kata dengan nada gemetar tak bisa diselesaikan sang adik, lidah terasa keluh.

Byakuya Kuchiki langsung memeluk Rukia, tubuh sang adik bergetar dalam parlindunganya. Rukia menangis sejadinya, menguburkan wajah ke dada bidang Byakuya. Khawatir yang dirasakan Byakuya semakin menjadi akhir-akhir ini. Rukia sering sekali terbangun di tengah malam, dan berteriak tak jelas sambil menangis.

Rukia mengingat dewa itu, Ia adalah Ashura, dewa angin. Yang berenkarnasi di tubuh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dalam kehidupannya juga menyandang tugas sebagai dewa matahari di setiap reinkarnasinya.

Hati seorang kakak terasa sakit melihat keadaan adiknya seperti ini, yang mana tak mengetahu harus berbuat apalagi. Pasalnya Rukia tak pernah mau menceritakan apa yang dialami sehingga berteriak histeris seperti tadi.

Setiap Byakuya bertanya, sorot mata Rukia akan menyendu, membuat dia segan untuk mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Byakuya mengelus punggung sang adik, menemani sampai Rukia kembali terlelap.

 **TBC**

#####

Ini bukan fic baru. Dan sebenarnya ini fic crossoverku yang tak edit, dengan judul yang sedikit berbeda. Lalu sedikit merubah di bagian tertentu.

Di sini aku memasukkan intrik Dewa Ashura dan Dewa Indra yang dimiliki Sasuke dan Naruto. Lelaki pirang yang dilihat Rukia memang wujud Naruto mode sage dengan mata merahnya itu. Aku meminjam sosok Naruto untuk mendreskripsikan saat reinkarnasi Ichigo di akhir fase bulan yang menghitam. Begitupun juga untuk Sasuke yang terlintas di benak Rukia. Aku meminjam sosok Sasuke untuk mendreskripsikan reinkarnasi si bulan hitam di ficku ini. Dan dewa bertangan empat di belakang Naruto memang Dewa Ashura yang berada seperti di anime Narutonya itu.

Aku memakai unsur mereka, karena jalan ceritanya akan cocok dengan IchiRuki, yang memiliki julukkan Sun and Moon itu. Idenya terlintas ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto juga memiliki simbol matahari dan bulan juga. Lalu saya rangkap dengan memakai keinginan salah seorang yang ingin memiliki mereka dikehidupannya itu (Orihime dan Renji. Meski semua itu terjadi karena keinginan Orihime yang ingin mencintai 'sang matahari' di lima kehidupannya)

 **WARNING**

 **Fic ini hanya imajinasi Autor ketika melihat Manga Bleach dan Naruto. Dan saya ingin merinkusnya di fic IchiRuki saya ini. Tidak ada maksud menyinggu Dewa beragama manapun. Ini murni hasil karangan dengan memakai unsur yang pernah ada di manganya.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pertemuan

**The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rate: M, untuk adegan kekerasan.**

 **Fairing : IchiRuki.**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, supernatural.**

 **Warning : EYD, OOC, POV, Typo's.**

 **~~**Kucik1Naru-chan**~~**

* * *

#

#

#

Aku tidak tahu, siapa dua pemuda tersebut. Hanya saja, ketika mata ini menatap dirimu, aku merasa utuh. Diriku seperti terlahir kembali. Aku tidak mau menatap punggungmu yang menjauh, sama seperti pemuda pirang yang menatap tubuh bersurai malam yang perlahan menjauh dan meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit itu, sama seperti pemuda pirang dalam mimpiku.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan.

Langkah kaki begitu cepat menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Sepatu kats yang dikenakan menimbulkan suara ketukkan nyaring bergema di lorong sekolah. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Seragam Karakura hight school begitu pas membalut tubuh, celana bermotif kotak-kotak sesuai dengan corak dasi yang terikat sedikit berantakan. Rambut berwarna jingga yang dimiliki terbawa angin ke belakang akibat aktifitas berlari yang ia lakukan.

Ichigo mendecih di dalam hati, gara-gara mimpi aneh semalam, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan akibatnya bangun kesiangan. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, perasaan rindu yang tak Ichigo mengerti menghampiri hatinya. Membuat ia merasa resah akan hal ganjil tersebut.

Mata hazel sedikit dipejamkan lalu, digelengkan kepala yang dimiliki, rasa ini benar-benar mengganggu Ichigo. Begitu menemukan ruangan yang dicari, ia mempercepat langkah menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Di atur napas yang sedikit memburu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia tak menggunakan kekuatannya saja sih, jadi tak perlu merasa capek karena berlari sedari tadi. Dasar bodoh, rutuknya di dalam hati. Ichigo mengetuk pintu di hadapannya, menunggu untuk mendapat ijin masuk dari seseorang di dalam. Di buka pintu setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari si pemilik.

"Masuk," bisa didengar suara yang begitu berat khas lelaki dari dalam.

"Permisi, saya Ichigo Kurosaki. Murid pindahan dari Los Angeles, Amerika." Ichigo memperkenalkan diri kepada lelaki yang menatapnya. Lelaki tersebut menatap anak didik yang akan bersekolah di sini, sedikit mengernyit melihat surai terang yang dimiliki anak ini. Itu asli apa di cat pikir kepala sekolah.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar. Lelaki yang menggunakan bingkai kacamata di wajahnya mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana. "Hallo, Gin. Segera ke ruanganku." Senyum diberikan kepada muridnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi," ujarnya memberitahukan.

#¥#

Para murid yang berada di kelas tiga A begitu ribut setelah kepergian wali kelas mereka. Gin Ichimaru, mendapatkan panggilan dari telepon, lalu permisi sebentar untuk ke luar.

"Hei, Rukia, lihat ini." Seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang dikuncir ke atas menghampiri gadis yang sedang asyik tengkurap di atas meja. Mata yang dipanggil hanya melirik ke asal suara, lalu mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut.

 **Duak**

Suara sesuatu membentur meja dan terjatuh di lantai, gadis ini memukul perut lelaki tersebut, yang mempunyai ukuran lebih besar darinya. Sampai membuat yang dihantam tumbang sambil memegangi perutnya karena sakit.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Rukia?" Lelaki itu memelotot kepada gadis yang sudah menghantam tubuhnya. Rukia malah mengerutkan dahi, harusnya dia yang bertanya, apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki ini, kan?

"Hoy, harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau sedang apa dengan penampilanmu itu, Renji?" Suara Rukia melengking di telinga teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka sedikit kasihan dan geli melihat nasib Renji. Salah sendiri bertingkah seperti itu kepada Rukia.

"Tenanglah, Rukia-san." Hanatoru memegang pergelangan tangan sang teman, agar gadis ini duduk kembali di bangkunya, di samping Hanatoru lagi.

Renji mendelik tajam melihat ke arah Hanatoru, enak sekali dia pegang-pegang seperti itu, pikir lelaki bersurai merah. Mata itu melirik sinis kepada tersangka, sedangkan yang ditatap bergedik ngeri karena takut.

"Cepat, kancingkan baju seragammu, Renji," perintah Rukia sambil mengarahkan mata ke tempat lain, siapa yang tak malu disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu. Baju yang di kenakan Renji terbuka sempurna, menampakkan tubuh sixpeks di bagian perut. Bahkan para gadis yang berada di kelas ini bersemu merah atas pemandangan itu.

"Kenapa?" Renji berjalan menghampiri gadis mungil yang masih memalingkan muka. "Aku hanya ingin memerlihatkan ini, lho?" ujar lelaki ini dengan pelan, sambil membawa Rukia sedikit menjauh dari Hanatoru. Rukia terdiam melihat apa yang dimaksud Renji, sekarang mata birunya malah memandang lekat ke arah perut tersebut.

"Eh, tatonya bertambah?" bisik Rukia pelan, takut terdengar orang lain. Apalagi dengan tampang para murid yang memandang mereka dengan tanda mencurigai, dan sedikit penasaran akan hal yang dilakukan Rukia bersama Renji. Mereka memang tidak tahu bahkan tak bisa melihat ukiran tato di tubuh Renji, hanya orang-orang tertentu bisa melihatnya.

"Ya," Renji menjawab singkat, matanya menatap lurus kepada Rukia.

"Sebaiknya nanti kita ke rumah Mister Urahara, sehabis pulang sekolah," Rukia berujar sedikit tak tenang. Renji kadang mengeluh sakit, akibat tato yang bertambah di tubuhnya itu.

"Oke, kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing." Gin Ichimaru berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum terukir seperti seekor rubah, membuat para murid bergedik ngeri.

"Baik, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk, Kurosaki," seru sensai mereka kepada murid baru yang masih berada di luar.

Kelas menjadi hening, saat Ichigo memasuki kelas yang akan ia tempati. Mata hazel menatap menyeluruh ke dalam ruangan. Mata itu bertemu dengan manik sebiru gunung, keindahannya membuat Ichigo enggang untuk mengalihkan mata yang ia milik.

Namun, Ichigo mengernyit aneh melihat tingkah gadis yang memegang kepalanya. Tangan itu mencengkeram surai hitam bagian depab yang ia miliki.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Gin mempersilahkan Ichigo.

"Nama saya, Ichigo Kurosaki, pindahan dari los Angeles. Salam kenal." Para murid saling berbisik mendengar asal kedatangan teman barunya. Sekolah itu sangat terkenal dengan kualitas pendidikan, kenapa malah pindah batin mereka.

Rukia masih memegangi kepalanya yang bertambah berdenyut sakit. Saat mata yang dia miliki beradu pandang dengan pemuda itu, entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Sekelebat bayangan entah darimana asal mulanya menghampiri pikiran gadis ini.

Bayangan yang menampakkan dua manusia yang memiliki gender yang berbeda yaitu, lelaki dan perempuan. Dua insan saling memandang satu sama lain, mereka saling mendekatkan tubuh lalu berciuman. Tak mengidahkan seorang yang menatap dingin ke arah mereka, sosok tersebut berdiri dalam diam dengan berlatarkan tubuh yang membelakangi bulan purnama. (1)

"Rukia-san." Tubuh mungil itu limbung dan terjatuh ke arah samping. Hanatoru sedikit berteriak melihat keadaan temannya. Dengan segera ia bergegas menghampiri tubuh Rukia.

Hati Ichigo merasa terpanggil. Entah dapat dorongan darimana kaki yang dimiliki sudah melesat menuju kepada Rukia, seperti ada magnet yang menarik tubuhnya. Renji menyusul setelah sadar dari keterkejutan yang dialami, murid baru itu juga 'memilikinya'. Kecepatan yang dia gunakan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa, Renji membatin.

Napas Rukia memendek, keringat tipis menghiasi dahinya. Tubuh yang ia miliki tiba-tiba panas, suhunya meningkat secara tak wajar, dan Rukia sadar akan hal itu. Kepala bersurai hitam terasa pusing, dunia seakan berputar di penglihatannya. Samar-samar mata birunya masih bisa melihat warna jingga yang memenuhi indera penglihatan. Dan ketika sudah tak kuat lagi, akhirnya Rukia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kurosaki-kun?" suara yang feminim menghentikan pergerakan tangan Ichigo yang akan menggendong tubuh Rukia di bawah lantai. Gadis tersebut menatap cemas disertai rasa senang sekaligus kepada lelaki itu.

"Inoue?" balas Ichigo pelan, sedikit terkejut melihat gadis bermanik kelabu itu. Lelaki ini tidak menyangka ataupun menyadari bahwa ada teman yang sudah ia kenal di kelas ini.

"Menyingkir, aku akan membawanya." Mata dua lelaki itu saling menatap, melihat satu sama lain. Renji menggendong tubuh Rukia, membuat kepala bersurai malam sang gadis tenggelam di dada bidangnya.

Gin terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, lalu dengan segera menyuruh lelaki bersuari merah tersebut membawa Rukia ke ruangan kesehatan. Tidak menunggu untuk diperintah dua kali, Renji membawa tubuh mungil sang teman dalam kukungan lengan yang dimiliki, sampai menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Sedangkan Ichigo? Pemuda ini hanya bisa menatap dalam diam, saat melihat sorot mata lelaki bersurai merah itu. Entah kenapa hati Ichigo menjadi resah dan gelisah. Saat Renji merebut tubuh mungil Rukia, pemuda ini merasa seperti kehilangan akan sesuatu yang berharga. Hazel tersebut menatap sendu ke arah pintu.

"Kuro—" ucapan itu terpotong ketika mendengar teriakkan teman sekelasnya. Orihime menghentikan ucapan dan memandang ke asal suara tersebut.

"Hei, coba lihat itu!" Keigo berteriak keras sambil menyulurkan kepala ke luar jendela, tangannya menunjuk ke atas. "Itu gerhana matahari," ujar Keigo histeris, baru kali ini ia melihat penampakkan gerhana selama hidup.

Serentak para murid mengikuti apa yang Keigo lakukan, benar apa yang pemuda ini katakan. Bumi perlahan-lahan menggelap, cahaya yang biasanya membagi sinar terangnya, sekarang terhalang akan sesuatu. Hari ini mereka dipertemukan, matahari dan bulan tersebut bertemu dalam satu garis yang lurus.

Ichigo sedikit pun tak bergeming dari tempatnya, pikiran yang ia miliki sedang berkecamuk. Gadis tadi memiliki kesamaan dengan pemuda di dalam mimpinya. Mata dingin itu, menatap dengan cara yang sama, dingin dan sulit dipahami.

"Dia," gumam pemuda Kurosaki tercekat. Ichigo sudah tak bisa memikirkan apa yang ada dibenaknya, dengan cepat kaki yang ia punya melesat ke arah pintu. Dia terus berlari untuk memastikan keraguannya.

Tak ada yang menyadari kelakuan Ichigo, karena para murid masih menyaksikan fenomena alam tersebut. Kecuali Orihime yang mana semenjak tadi tetap di dekat Ichigo, gadis ini bingung dengan tindakan pemuda itu, mau ke mana Kurosaki-kun batinnya. Sedangkan Gin Ichimaru salah satu orang yang paham akan situasi yang ada.

Mata rubi yang tak pernah terbuka sekarang melirik ke arah gerhana matahari yang belum sempurna akan bentuknya. Gin memandang dingin kepada benda tersebut, jujur saja tubuhnya sedikit bergedik akan hal yang terjadi sekarang.

* * *

 **###**~~Sun &Moon~~**### **

* * *

Sajin Komamura berjalan sedikit cepat, menelusuri mansion berlantai kayu yang dimiliki keluarganya. Rumah ini terletak di pedalaman hutan, yang berada di bukit tertinggi kota tersebut.

Sajin mendapatkan perintah untuk menghadap sang kakek, mata pria ini melirik para manusia yang berhamburan di taman rumah ini. Mereka menatap kepada sang gerhana, bahkan tubuh mereka sudah tak sama lagi dengan manusia asli.

Telinga yang meruncing ke atas, gigi taring memanjang seiring mata menatap benda di atas itu. Mereka mendapatkan energi dari gerhana yang terjadi saat ini, karena hal itu pula semua kaum Sajin menyambut kedatangan akan suatu hal. Lolongan saling menyahut terdengar di halaman rumah yang merangkap sebagai taman juga. Kepala mereka menyongsong ke atas menyambut kepada sang gerhana.

Seorang lelaki berwujud serigala memandang cucunya dalam diam, hal ini memang harus cepat disampaikan kepada Sajin yang masih menanti perkataan sang kakek.

"Mereka sudah bertemu, sesuai ramalan para tetua kita." Gigi taring itu mengatup kembali setelah berhenti berbicara. "Sekarang waktunya kau bersiap-siap Sajin, tugas yang engkau emban sudah dekat," si cucu terdiam mendengarkan penuturan kakeknya. Semenjak ia kecil, Sajin selalu diingatkan akan tujuannya dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Dan dia tidak akan melupakan hal itu.

"Iya, Kakek," lelaki bertubuh tegap menjawab dengan tegas, surai pirangnya menjuntai di bahu, terurai ke bawah karena memberikan hormat sambil menunduk. Setelah itu, ia izin permisi setelah pembicaraan usai.

Mata Sajin mengarah kepada keluarganya yang masih melaung panjang ke arah gerhana yang hampir sempurna. Ia melangkah menuju ke hadapan para serigala maupun rubah dengan wujud yang sudah sempurna. Sajin berdiri dengan tegak di hadapan mereka, perlahan matanya menutup dan membuka dengan cepat.

Telinga yang Sajin miliki ikut meruncing ke atas dan diikuti gigi yang memanjang. Tubuh tegap yang ia miliki perlahan menunduk ke arah bawah sampai menyentuh tanah. Perlahan tubuh tersebut semakin membesar dengan moncong yang semakin memanjang. Bulu-bulu lebat perlahan menyelimuti tubuh dari kepala sampai ekor yang ikut memanjang, lalu diiringi kuku kaki yang ikut perlahan muncul dan mencengkeram ke tanah.

Mata besar itu terbuka, memandang tajam ke arah kawanan yang ia miliki. Bulu kecokelatan mendominasi perubahan wujud Sajin. Tubuh Serigalanya berdiri tegak lalu, mengangkat kepala disertai laungan panjang, kepada gerhana yang sudah sempurna dengan bentuknya itu. Langit bertambah gelap, Sajin melaung lebih panjang, memberikan isyarat jika dia sudah siap akan tugas yang dimiliki.

Para kawanan terdiam mendengar lolongan itu, dengan segera Sajin menuju ke arah pintu. Kaki melangkah pelan menuju pintu ke luar, setelah sampai di ambang, tidak tanggung langkah kaki yang diambil.

Derap kaki terdengar semakin menjauh, Sajin berlari dengan cepat, sedikit pun tak menoleh ke belakang. Menyisakan mata para keluarga yang mengiringi kepergiannya, sang kakek hanya berdiri diam menyaksikan takdir sang cucu.

#

#

#

Renji terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mata itu menatap tidak suka ke arah lelaki bersurai orange. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan pandangan tak bisa Renji pastikan, yang jelas hal itu membuat napasnya terasa sesak.

 _ **Ichigo POV**_

Ini hari pertamaku datang ke sekolah, sudah seminggu keluarga yang kumiliki pindah ke Jepang. Semenjak kelas satu SMP aku tumbuh besar di Amerika, tempat itu memang asal ibu yang kumiliki.

Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, hatiku merasakan perasaan aneh. Mimpi-mimpi yang kudapat semakin menjadi di setiap tidur. Meski aku mempunyai kekuatan khusus di dalam tubuh ini, tapi aku yakin bukan karena hal tersebut. Kadangkala aku merasa dejavu akan sesuatu yang kulihat atau kurasakan, tak pelik masalah itu kerap mengganggu dan membuatku takut, karena rasa ini kerap menghampiri. Seolah aku akan kehilangan diriku sendiri.

Aku menyadari di saat tatapan kami bertemu, kau adalah 'sesuatu' yang tak kupahami di dalam hidupku. Kau berhubungan erat di setiap mimpi-mimpi yang kuperoleh, hatiku berkata demikian. Tatapan mata birumu menyadarkanku, kau orang yang sama dengan pemilik tatapan dingin tersebut. Mata kalian memancar dengan kehangatan yang sama. Kalian boleh menganggapku gila, namun perasaan ini tetap sama, rasa yang muncul terasa sama saat aku menatap engkau dan pemuda itu.

Entah mengapa perasaanku menaut saat menatap matamu. Hati ini sakit saat mengingat seorang dalam mimpi itu. Aku memandang seorang pemuda yang menatap sedih kepada seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan air terjun. Yang mana, pemuda bersurai hitam menatap si pirang dari atas tubuhnya. Tanganku ingin menggapai tubuh pemuda bersurai malam yang pergi menjauh, meninggalkan si pemuda pirang yang tak sadarkan diri di dalam guyuran hujan yang menderas. (2)

Perasaan itu sama, saat kumemandang tubuhmu yang dibawa pergi oleh lelaki bersurai merah tersebut. Hei, kau tahu? Ingin sekali kuberlari dan menjangkaumu. Bayangan pemuda di dalam mimpiku merasuk dan menjadi satu di tubuhmu, seolah menyadarkan aku dari hal yang tidak pernah kumengerti.

Apa kau akan menganggap diriku aneh? Dengan semua yang kurasakan ini? Tak mengapa, karena aku pun merasa demikian. Namun entah kenapa aku gemetar, seolah kau akan berpaling dan menjauh seperti pemuda di dalam mimpiku itu.

Sungguh aku tak pernah bertemu dua pemuda tersebut, meski kerap memimpikan mereka. Hanya saja ketika mata ini menatap dirimu, aku merasa utuh, anehkan? Aku tak mau menatap punggungmu yang menjauh seperti tadi, saat dibawa oleh lelaki itu, sama seperti pemuda pirang yang menatap tubuh bersurai malam yang perlahan meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

 _ **Ichigo POV End.**_

"Hei, apa kau mengenal, Rukia?" Renji bertanya dengan tampang menyelidik. Ichigo mengalihkan matanya, yang semenjak tadi menatap ke arah gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Oh, jadi namanya, Rukia!" Ichigo mengalihkan mata kepada Rukia kembali, nama yang unik pikirnya, sedangkan Renji mengerutkan alis mendengar respon pemuda itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak mengenal, Rukia?"

Pemuda bersurai cerah itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan teman sekelasnya, mata hazel menatap ke manik si penanya.

"Jika aku bilang mengenal, apa kaupercaya?" jawab Ichigo dengan alis berkerut dalam.

Renji mengernyit mendengar hal tersebut. "Di mana kalian pernah bertemu?" Renji bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Bukannya Renji tak beralasan, sepengetahuannya Rukia tak mempunyai teman dekat selain dirinya. Terlebih seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah ia lihat di memori ingatannya. Namun pemuda aneh ini membuat Renji terusik, dia merasa tak senang.

"Kami tak pernah bertemu," Ichigo menatap wajah porselin yang masih mengatupkan kelopak matanya."Tapi, aku merasa sudah terhubung semenjak dahulu dengannya," jawabnya pelan.

Tidak mengidahkan tatapan aneh dari pendengarnya, Ichigo tetap berujar dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Apa pemuda ini sedang mabuk batin Renji. Meski demikian, tidak bisa dipungkiri, hati Renji semakin gelisah. Tangan yang dimilikinya gemetar dalam kepalan. Dia merasa seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu hal yang takkan pernah bisa ia relakan.

"Hei, kembali ke kelas. Kau murid baru, akan nada masalah jika bolos di hari pertamamu sekolah."

Renji memberitahukan tujuan Ichigo datang ke tempat ini. Namun Ichigo masih terdiam, matanya tidak lepas menatap gadis yang untuk pertama kalinya ia temui. Ichigo bimbang, antara keinginan untuk kembali ke kelas atau menunggu di sini, sampai Rukia sadar.

Ucapan Renji memang benar, dan lagi, gadis ini pasti merasa aneh dan tak senang ketika sadar mendapati orang asing di dekatnya. Ichigo memutuskan untuk balik saja, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu tanpa melirik sama sekali.

Gerhana masih bertahan, meski secara perlahan semakin menghilang. Ichigo menyender di tembok setelah melalui tikungan ruang kesehatan, lalu, perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Tangan itu mencengkeram kepala bersurai orange yang dimiliki, sebelah tangannya lagi menutupi mata sebelah kiri.

Semenjak memasuki gedung sekolah ini, Ichigo sudah merasakannya. Energi dalam tubuhnya memanas oleh sesuatu, begitu terasa aneh. Sedikit tak bisa ia kontrol, sampai mengakibatkan rasa sesak di saluran pernapasannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di tubuh Ichigo, rasa sakit yang berada di mata yang ia tutupi semakin menjadi.

Bahu tegap yang pemuda ini miliki sedikit naik turun dengan cepat, perlahan Ichigo membuka kelopak mata yang ditutupi. Ekspresi kesakitan begitu tergambar di wajahnya. Sekarang mata itu bukan lagi berwarna hazel yang menenangkan, melainkan berpupil kuning memincing begitu tajam. Perlahan-lahan akan memasuki warna jingga jika tidak segera Ichigo menguasai dirinya. Sial kenapa bisa seperti ini rutuk Ichigo.

Di pejamkan kedua mata, lalu mengontrol sedikit energi yang hampir meluap keluar. Perlahan mata tersebut membuka, menghasilkan hazel yang Ichigo miliki. Tangan itu sedikit berpegangan kepada tembok untuk berdiri, disetabilkan napas yang masih sedikit terengah. Setelah itu ia melangkah untuk kembali menuju kelas.

Menyisakan matahari dalam kesendirian, untuk menjalani tugasnya kembali, menyinari sang bumi. Pertemuan yang singkat, dengan perpisahan yang amat lama.

 **S###***""IchiRuki""***###M**

Rumah bergaya ala barat terlihat di pinggir hutan, hanya terpisah jalan yang beraspal kecil. Rumput hijau begitu tertata rapi, di sana berdiri seorang lelaki menggunakan topi bergaris hijau dan putih sambil membawa kipas. Mata itu bersembunyi dengan mistirius di balik sang topi, pandangan tersebut mengarah ke dalam hutan. Seolah menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang.

Perlahan-lahan didengarnya suara derap kaki yang mendekat, tubuhnya menegak dengan diikuti kipas yang tertutup rapat. Di sela-sela celah batang pepohonan, meliuk seekor makhluk yang bergerak dengan lincah, menghindari setiap pohon yang tumbuh sedikit rapat.

Langkah itu semakin memelan, seiring ia mendekat kepada lelaki bersurai pirang pucat yang tertutupi oleh topi yang selalu pria tersebut kenakan. Mata cokelat sang makhluk menatap lelaki di hadapannya, geraman pelan diberikan untuk menyapa.

"Sajin, kau merusak tumbuhan. Lihat mereka terinjak kakimu!" Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dengan _style_ jambul menunjang langit membelakangi mereka berdua. Di tangannya terdapat potongan pohon kecil yang sudah patah. Namun Sajin sang tersangka hanya menggeram sebagai jawaban.

Tangan lelaki tersebut menyentu tanah, secara perlahan sebuah air ke luar di sekitar tumbahan yang patah itu. Mata lelaki tersebut terpejam, namun ajaibnya secara perlahan-lahan tumbuhan itu mengeluarkan batang yang memanjang diiringi dedaunan kecil yang yang bermunculan. Bibir tersenyum melihat tumbuhan yang kembali hidup, lelaki itu menyentuh daun kecil dengan jarinya.

Tatapan takjub selalu mereka berikan kepada pria yang masih memandangi sang tanaman. "Aku selalu kagum melihat kekuatanmu itu, Kirinji-san," Ujar lelaki bersurai pirang sambil merekahkan senyum. Lelaki yang dimaksud segera berdiri lalu, menghadap ke arah mereka, ia hanya tersenyum pelan mendengar pujian yang sering dilontarkan untuknya.

"Dan aku selalu takjub melihat penelitianmu, Urahara." Puji Kirinji Tenjiro kembali, sambil melangkahkan kakinya kepada mereka. Si serigala hanya terdiam melihat lelaki itu, seorang manusia yang lebih sering mereka sebut sebagai bangsa _wicth_ (3) dengan kemampuannya tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang?" tanya Urahara.

"Mungkin, karena dia." Tangan Kirinji menunjuk sang serigala, lalu tangan kirinya menyentuh bulu lebat itu. Makhluk tersebut menggeram sebagai tanda tak suka, karena dia tahu si lelaki sedang mengejeknya.

"Atau, gerhana barusan. Bukan begitu, Komamura?" Nada gurauan terdengar, namun tak menghasilkan reaksi dari Sajin Komamura. Tubuh serigalanya itu tidak bereaksi, dengan aura yang dipancarkan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, kita masuk ke dalam." Urahara menengai pembicaraan mereka. Sajin mengarah ke pintu belakang, sedangkan Kirinji dan Urahara menuju pintu depan.

"Sajin, jangan lupa memakai celana dalam," teriak Kirinji jahil, seketika langkah kaki berbulu itu terhenti. Mulut yang berisi taring terbuka, lalu mengaum keras kepada pria kurang ajar tersebut. Sedangkan Urahara hanya tertawa melihat kekesalan sang serigala.

"Hei, kau terlalu sering menjahilinya. Biar bagaimanapun lelaki itu bisa memakanmu, lho," ujar Urahara sambil menyilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Dia terlalu kaku, dan sangat enak untuk dikerjai," jawab lelaki berjambul tinggi ini sambil tertawa, lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa sederhana yang berada di ruangan Urahara.

"Aku mendengarnya, sentouki sialan," teriak Sajin di suatu ruangan kamar yang entah di mana letaknya. Telinga sensitif yang dimiliki sebagai serigala bisa mendengar suara dari radius beberapa kilometer. Apalagi ini, mereka berada di dalam satu rumah. Sudah jelas suara Kirinji menggelegar di indera pendengarannya, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya terkekeh mendengar julukan yang disebut Sajin barusan.

Urahara membawa teko berisikan air minum dan beberapa cemilan kecil. Sekarang pelayan yang ia miliki sedang ke luar, jadi pria ini yang menyiapkannya. Di letakkan napan di atas meja, dari arah lorong samping terlihat Sajin dalam bentuk manusianya. Lelaki itu mengenakan celana jins beserta kemeja tangan pendek. Rambut pirang yang dimiliki tergerai di belakang punggung, dengan mata menatap tajam kepada dua pria di hadapannya.

"Hei, jika aku seorang perempuan, pasti aku jatuh cinta padamu." Kirinji memberi senyuman, ia mengakui jika Sajin berwajah tampan. Tapi sayang, lelaki itu begitu kaku dan keras kepala. Sedangkan Sajin melirik sinis atas perkataan yang didapatkannya barusan.

"Sekalipun aku homo, aku tak mau kepadamu," ujar Sajin pedas. "Dan katakana hal itu kepada Shutara ShenshumarUke," ejek Sajin kembali.

Tawa Urahara dan Kirinji meledak di ruangan ini, mereka tak kuat lagi menahan rasa geli. Apalagi mendengar sebutan untuk Shutara Shenshumaru, jika lelaki itu tahu, sudah pasti bibir mereka akan dijahit, beserta gunting yang akan membabat habis rambut yang mereka miliki. Shutara dan Kirinji adalah spesies yang sama, yaitu manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan _magic_ di dalam tubuh.

"Bagaimana dengan para manusia? Masih aman?" tanya Sajin serius, matanya menatap kepada Kirinji yang menuangkan air dari dalam teko. Urahara sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sedangkan Kirinji menyesap teh dari gelas. Pikiran si sentouki ini menerawang, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Byakuya sedang memantau di sana, sedikit terusik dengan para hollow yang semakin sering bermunculan. Apalagi sekarang Rukia sedikit tak sehat, jika Yhwach mengetahui keadaan gadis itu, pasti dia akan panik. Karena bagaimanapun Rukia keponakan perempuan satu-satunya. Jika bukan karena kemarahan Byakuya terhadap pamannya itu, sudah pasti Yhwach akan membawa keponakanya tersebut ke mansion wandenreich," jawab Kirinji panjang lebar sambil tersenyum.

"Aizen dan para sekutu sudah melakukan suatu pergerakan di perbatasan Los Angeles, karena itulah Isshin membawa Ichigo kembali ke Jepang," Sajin menanggapi pernyataan Kirinji dengan dahi berkerut, saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Isshin tempo lalu.

"Apa Yhwach melakukan pergerakkan juga?" Mata Urahara menilik kepada orang terpinting dikaum _wicth,_ sedangkan yang di lihat terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki pengguna genta itu.

Kirinji dan tetua lainya mengetahui Yhwach itu memiliki darah keturunan apa, dia sudah mengetahui pria tersebut berambisi kuat. Karena hal itu pula ia sangat khawatir, Yhwach bisa menjadi ancaman terhadap kaum mereka atau dunia ini.

"Dia sedang melatih para quincy, Yhwach memang melewati batas. Kenapa Yhwach dan Kuchiki sangat keras kepala, memang ikatan darah tak bisa dipungkiri, bahkan wajah dingin dan surai gelap begitu kental di gen mereka. Padahal, jika Yhwach sangat memaksa mengembangkan kekuatan tersebut, itu bisa mengancam kepunahan bangsa quncy sendiri." Wajah santai sudah tidak terlihat sekarang, raut mereka sangat serius. Ambisi Aizen dan Yhwach bisa membawa malapetaka nantinya.

"Jangan sampai mereka berdua melewati batas." Urahara sadar perkataanya akan segera terjadi dalam lambat laun.

"Dan kaum serigala dan rubah akan menjaga Ichigo dan Rukia, terutama diriku. Biar bagaimanapun para leluhur yang kumiliki mempunyai ramalan yang akurat," Sajin berujar kembali, dia begitu khawatir dengan dua anak manusia itu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui ramalam leluhur Sajin, namun sepertinya sudah bocor akibat ulah seseorang.

 **TBC**

Haiii chapter 2 updet, terima kasih yang udah review.

 ****Note****

1: Lelaki dan perempuan yang dilihat Rukia dalam ingatannya itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berciuman dengan berlatarkan bulan yang di lihat oleh Sasuke. Aku memakai pendeskripsian itu, karena cocok untuk cerita ke depannya.

2 : Kejadian di mimpi yang dilihat Ichigo saat hujan itu aku ambil juga scenen Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung di lembah kematian. Untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, agar tak ke tempat Orochimaru. Habis itu kan hujan tuh, dengan Naruto yang pingsan dan Sasuke menatapnya wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan ekspresi sedih. Nah, karena IchiRuki mempunyai side story yang seperti itu juga ( ingatkan, ichigo yang ingin menghentikan Rukia yang akan dibawa pulang oleh Byakuya dan Renji untuk di eksekusi? Terus berakhir dengan turunnya hujan disertakan Ichigo yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Rukia, dengan Rukia yang menatap wajah Ichigo dalam kesedihan ) jadi peristiwa itu kumasukan dicerita ini untuk sedikit menjabarkan ingatan di fase reinkarnasi bulan menghitam kala itu. Dan scenen ini akan kubuat di ficku ini untuk kedepannya bagi ichiruki. Di POV ichigo, aku ngambil pendreskripsian itu dari kejadian yang di alami Naruto dan Sasuke di animenya.

3 : Wicth, aku memakai kata penyihir untuk mereka. Karena kekuatan magis yang mereka miliki di dalam tubuh.

Thanks For you: Asyah Hatsune, Yuli Alvianti, Azura Kuchiki, Kurosaki2241.


	3. Chapter 3 Isyarat

**The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon.**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rate : T+. ®Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, family. ®Warning : OOC, POV, EYD, Typos, adegan kekerasan. ®Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia.**

* * *

 _Terasa dekat namun terlihat jauh, begitu dekat namum terasa tak terjangkau. Perasaan macam apa ini? Begitu abstrak, merisaukan hati. Begitu banyak yang ingin terucap, lidah terasa keluh untuk bergerak._

 _Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Di saat mata menatapmu, pandanganku terpaku._

 _Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Di saat tangan terulur, hati ingin menguasaimu._

* * *

 **##***The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon By Kucik1Naru-chan***##**

Chapter 3 : Isyarat

Aura begitu dingin di ruangan tamu bergaya Jepang ini. Dua orang lelaki saling berhadapan dalam kebisuan. Vas yang berisikan bunga segar tidak bisa membuat rileks mata yang saling menatap dalam datar. Di sebelah mereka seorang gadis bertubuh mungil sedang menundukkan kepala, dan sesekali melirikkan mata secara bergantian kepada dua lelaki bersurai panjang tersebut.

"Kenapa Anda membawa Rukia tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Suara datar yang dimiliki Byakuya penuh intimidasi kepada lelaki di hadapannya. Rukia yang menyaksikan ekspresi ketidaksukaan di wajah kakaknya menggigit bibir bagian dalam, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Byakuya akan semarah ini.

"Seperti kau akan memberi izin saja. Aku sudah beberapa kali menghubungi handphonemu, tapi kau tidak pernah menjawabnya," jawaban tidak kalah datar diberikan.

"Dan aku ini Pamanmu, pantaskah kau memanggilku seperti demikian, Byakuya?" Yhwach berujar kalem, meski kentara sekali raut wajahnya itu tersinggung atas ketidaksopanan keponakannya.

Rukia semakin bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, bibir bawah ia gigit sedikit keras. Awalnya Rukia begitu senang dengan kunjungan sang paman saat di hari minggu ini karena sekolah libur, dan Rukia sendirian di rumahnya. Sedangkan kakaknya belum pulang semenjak malam tadi, jadi Rukia pikir sedikit menuruti ajakan sang paman akan mengurangi rasa bosannya.

"Nii-sama, maafkan aku. Ini bukan salah Paman Yhwack, memang benar Paman yang mengajak ke luar. Tapi untuk datang ke mansion wenderich, ini memang atas keinginanku…" Rukia menundukkan kepala, dia segan untuk melihat dua lelaki yang masih bersitegang melempar tatapan tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku rindu Ibu, mangkanya datang ke sini untuk melihat saudara kita." Meski takut, tetapi Rukia berusaha menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Agar kakaknya tidak tersinggung atas ucapan yang dia keluarkan.

"Aku kira, itu bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa rinduku," ujar Rukia lirih, dia ingin agar paman dan kakaknya berbaikan kembali. Menyadarkan dua lelaki tersebut bahwa mereka sebuah keluarga, satu aliran darah, meski memakai marga yang berbeda.

"Kaudengar itu? Pemuda keras kepala?" cibir Yhwach, karena biar bagaimanapun ucapan Rukia itu seolah membelanya. Padahal maksud sesungguhnya ucapan tersebut hanya ingin menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Agar Byakuya tidak berprasangka buruk terhadap Yhwach, yang mana bisa mencetuskan _wintet snow_ lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Berkacalah, perkataan itu lebih cocok untuk Anda," ujar Byakuya tenang, meski urat kekesalan sudah menumpuk di sudut dahinya. Pemuda ini, jika bukan karena Rukia yang meminta, sudah Yhwach pastikan akan menendangnya ke luar.

Melihat Byakuya masih mempertahankan amarahnya, membuat Yhwach teringat akan masa lalu. Bahkan dari itu pula anak ini memutuskan hubungan keluarga kepada Yhwach. Bahkan menyebut nama pamannya sendiri pun tidak ia lakukan sampai sekarang.

"Apa salahnya jika Rukia tinggal, atau mampir ke sini?" Mata Yhwach sedikit mendelik karena kesal.

"Meski kau terus mengelak, aku ini tetap Pamanmu. Orang yang mempunyai darah yang sama terhadap Ibu yang melahirkan dirimu." Nada kemenangan begitu terdengar di nada suara Yhwach, membuat Byakuya gerah mendengar penuturannya itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah, namun jika ada Anda, itu yang bermasalah," sahut Byakuya pedas. Dasar bocah kurang ajar batin Yhwach kesal.

"Kau itu yang bermasalah. Kenapa kau tega mengurung Rukia di rumah sebesar itu? Dia pasti kesepian, terlebih kaubegitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu," jawab Yhwach begitu menusuk hati Byakuya.

"Setidaknya, jangan membatasi haknya untuk bertemu keluarga yang masih dia miliki, kaupaham, Byakuya?" Tidak tahan juga Yhwach melihat kekeraskepalaan pemuda ini.

Ya ampun, pantas ibu yang ia miliki terus mengeluh akan tingkahlaku Yhwach dahulu. Sekarang dia merasakan akibatnya, menghadapi seorang yang memiliki pemikiran yang keras dan harga diri tinggi seperti dia sendiri. Dan hasilnya, begitu menguras emosi dan pikiran.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Anda mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Tidak usah mengatasnamakan rasa kesepian untuk membawa Rukia ke sini lagi." Tatapan Byakuya menajam seiring kata-kata yang dikeluarkan. Pamannya memang pintar, mau dalam hal berpikir ataupun bersilat lidah.

Reiatsu terasa begitu menekan di sekitar Rukia, bahkan gadis ini yakin jika ada para pelayan yang pingsan. Akibat tidak kuat menahan reiatsu yang dikeluarkan dua manusia di sampingnya. Rukia bahkan sampai gemetar dengan ke luar keringat di tubuh, karena menahan tekanan tersebut. Tangan yang ia miliki terkepalkan erat di atas pangkuannya..

"Oji-sama, Nii-sama, bi-bisa tolong hentikan i-ini?" suara Rukia gemetar, dia sudah tidak tahan. Dua lelaki ini bisa meruntuhkan mansion tanpa menggunakan senjata. "A-aku merasa sesak," imbuh Rukia dengan sedikit terengah.

Mata kelam Yhwach dan Byakuya saling melirik ke asal suara, di lihatnya tubuh mungil itu semakin pucat. Dengan cepat mereka berdua mengontrol emosi, dan menstabilkan reiatsu yang dimiliki. Secara perlahan suasana tegang semakin berkurang, meski Rukia sadar dua lelaki ini belum ada yang mau mengalah atas argumen masing-masing.

Byakuya menarik napas sedikit dalam, rasa menyesal atas semua ini menghampiri sanubarinya. Perkataan Yhwach tidak bisa ia tepis begitu saja, rasa kesepian sang adik memang benar adanya. Rukia itu, meski tak banyak mengeluh, namun sorot matanya begitu kental akan kesepian.

Memang ajakan sang paman itu benar, karena wajar jika Yhwach selaku sebagai seorang paman ingin menyenangkan keponakan perempuan satu-satunya. Tapi jika dia melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti dulu, itu yang membuat Byakuya risau dan marah.

"Permisi, Tuan besar, ada tamu yang mencari Anda," suara pelan seorang pelayan wanita memecahkan keheningan ruangan ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Yhwach kembali.

"Tuan Nimaiya Ouetsu," jawaban dari arah luar terdengar. Alis pemimpin ketua klan quincy ini menaut, untuk apa dia ke sini, batin Yhwach tidak senang.

"Antarkan dia kemari." Nada ketus terdengar dari bibir pria berkumis itu.

"Terima kasih, Yhwach," suara seseorang menyahut di balik pintu, dan diiringi suara jeritan yang tertahan. Yhwach hanya mendengus mendengar itu, selanjutnya permintaan maaf terdengar kembali. Wanita tersebut terkejut dengan kemunculan Nimaiya yang tiba-tiba berada di balik tubuhnya.

Rukia mengangkat kepala saat mendengar pintu yang digeser, senyum hangat menyambut matanya begitu melihat Nimaiya.

"Hai, Kuchiki junior!" Sapa Nimaiya di depan wajah Rukia.

"Kyaaa," gadis ini menjerit tertahan melihat wajah seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Ya ampun, cepat sekali gerakannya, Rukia bahkan belum mengedipkan mata sewaktu melihat pria ini masuk barusan.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu, kau bisa membuatnya mengidap serangan jantung nanti," tutur Yhwach sedikit jengkel atas tindakan rival yang sudah membuat keponakannya seperti itu.

Nimaiya hanya meringis melihat keadaan Rukia, lalu tangannya memegang bahu mungil itu untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu. Mau ikut melihat bunga-bunga yang kautanam dulu?" ajak pria ini dengan ramah, sekali liat Rukia menyukai pria ini, dia begitu baik dengannya dulu. Kenangan itu begitu terpatri jelas di benak Rukia sampai sekarang.

"Jangan mengambil hati keponakanku," Yhwach sangat tidak setuju dengan penuturan Nimaiya itu. Namun yang dimaki memilih cuek, dia lebih berminat menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Nah, bagaimana, Rukia?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sambil melirikkan mata kepada sang kakak, ingin meminta persetujuan dari Byakuya. Seketika senyum mengembang dari bibir Nimaiya dan Rukia begitu melihat anggukkan pelan dari kepala si Kuchiki senior.

"Hei, ini tidak adil. Padahal sewaktu aku meminta, kau sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya. Sedangkan dia ini yang bukan siapa-siapa Rukia langsung kauizinkan. Aku tidak terima." Urat kekesalan begitu kentara di wajah Yhwach, dia sangat tersinggung dan kalah atas tindakan Byakuya itu.

Ini yang Yhwach tidak suka, Byakuya suka membalas perbuatannya di saat-saat seperti ini, di hadapan Nimaiya yang _note book_ rival abadinya.

"Oji-sama, boleh, yah?" Mata bundar Rukia menatap penuh harap. Oh sial, kenapa harus mata itu, dia tidak bisa melihat mata memohon tersebut. Sedangkan Rukia tahu benar kelemahan Yhwach atas dirinya. Nimaiya bahkan sedikit bergedik, rival abadinya kenapa bisa selalu tidak berdaya dengan mata bundar penuh harap dari Rukia.

Terkadang Nimaiya berpikir, gadis ini lebih menakutkan daripada Yhwach ataupun Byakuya.

"Baiklah, dan apa kepentinganmu, pedagang pisau keliling?" Mendengar celaan Yhwach atas dirinya, tidak lantas membuat Nimaiya meledak lalu menebaskan semua pedang yang dibuatnya kepada lelaki menyebalkan ini.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk bertemu Rukia," Nimaiya menjawab sambil memberikan senyum kepada Rukia.

"APAAAA?" Reiatsu pekat menguar dari Yhwach begitu mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"Apanya yang apa?" ujar adik dari Kirinji Tenjiro dengan tatapan datar, namun secara perlahan bibir itu tertarik ke atas, dengan wajah geli yang bersifat menggoda lawan bicaranya. "Jadi kau mengira aku ke sini karena dirimu?" Mata kelam si penanya bertambah berbinar melihat keterdiaman sang lawan bicara dengan mimik wajah sekeras batu. "Ah, merindukanku, yah?" Ekspresi kemenangan begitu terlihat, Nimaiya begitu menjadi menggurui rivalnya.

Rukia terdiam melihat wajah datar Yhwach, pamannya itu pasti sangat kesal pikir gadis ini. Lain halnya dengan kakak Rukia, dia hanya bertampang datar melihat adegan yang sudah kerap dilihatnya semenjak kecil. Mereka mulai lagi batin Byakuya.

"Dari awal aku ingin menancapkan anak panah di tubuhmu." Yhwach menarik panah seorang quincy.

"Kau kira aku juga tidak." Nimaiya mengeluarkan pedangnya, hanya dengan memikirannya saja.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa," suara teriakan menggema di mansion ini, sekelebat bayang hitam ke luar sebelum ruangan itu hancur. Dua kekuatan yang berbeda menghancurkan cabang mansion itu, untung Byakuya tepat waktu untuk ke luar ruangan tersebut beserta membawa Rukia.

Yhwach menggunakan anak busurnya, yang menghasilkan beberapa anak panah untuk menyerang pria yang membuat tensi dalam tubuhnya menaik. Untuk mengimbangi serangan lawannya, Nimaiya menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan tersebut, yang membuat ledakkan besar begitu jurus yang mereka lakukan saling berbenturan.

Mata kelabu Byakuya menatap dua pria yang berdiri menjulang di puing-puing reruntuhan, berbagai anak panah beserta pisau menyerupai kunai menghiasi sebagai pelengkap hancurnya tempat itu.

"Cire," suara lembut terdengar pelan dari melodi yang terasa begitu dingin. Byakuya mengeluarkan pedangnya begitu melihat kedua pria itu akan memulai duel kembali.

Mata itu menatap tajam kepada dua pria di hadapannya, kilatan pedang memantul terkena cahaya matahari. Para pelayan menelan ludah berat, Byakuya terlihat begitu tampan dan menakutkan dalam bersamaan.

Kuchiki dan Yhwack ibarat heroin, begitu menggoda saat dipandang, namun begitu sakit jika sudah terjerat. Mereka memang berparas tampan, membuat seseorang terhanyut dengan wajah rupawannya. Untuk Yhwach dikala ia muda.

Yhwach beserta Nimaiya terdiam, begitu melihat Byakuya menggunakan pedangnya. "Hentikan, atau Rukia tidak ikut sama sekali." Hembusan angin begitu lembut menerpa, suara bernada mutlak dari Byakuya membuat hembusan lembut itu menjadi seperti angin musim dingin.

"Siapa kau, berani memerintahku?" ujar Yhwach congkak sambil berkacak pinggang menantang Byakuya, bocah ingusan berani memerintahnya.

"Senbonzakura kageyosi." Lepas sudah jurus pedang yang sempat Byakuya tahan. Pamannya itu tidak akan mempan dengan sebuah kata-kata.

Nimaiya beserta rivalnya secara bersamaan menggunakan senjata mereka, jurus Byakuya itu berbahaya juga. Mereka berdua dengan cepat bekerja sama untuk melindungi diri. Serangan Byakuya diserap oleh pedang Nimaiya, sedangkan Yhwack menepis dengan gesit kelok bunga sakura itu.

Rukia beserta para pelayan sudah berlari terbirit-birit akibat serangan yang ketiga lelaki itu lancarkan. Helaian bunga sakura berterbangan namun sekejap ditembuh jarung reisi dari milik pamannya. Kejadian naas untuk hari ini, bagi mereka yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut. Reiatsu dan reisi yang saling berbenturan menggetarkan semua ruang lingkup mansion wenderich, membuat mereka bertanya, apa gerangan yang terjadi.

* * *

 ***************~~~~~©Sun &Moon©~~~~~**************

.

.

.

Mata hazel selalu menatap takjub melihat rumah dengan pekarangan yang begitu indah. Pemuda bersurai layaknya _sunset_ terbenam ini duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan pekarangan rumah bergaya barat.

Ichigo membenarkan letak duduknya, kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ulatan rotan begitu kokoh menyanggah tubuh pemuda ini. Tampilannya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan yang terlihat rapuh, apalagi di tambah spons dan bantalan sofa berwarna merah, membuat Ichigo begitu nyaman saat mendudukinya.

Ichigo saat ini berada di rumah Kirinji Tenjiro, setahu Ichigo, pria itu rekan ayahnya. Tangan ia arahkan menyentuh tanaman yang tidak Ichigo ketahui namanya, seperti jenis bunga liar, namun terlihat indah begitu di letakkan di vas bunga yang berwarna merah bata.

"Ke mana, Paman itu," gumam Ichigo pelan, sudah satu jam dia menunggu. Ichigo memetik bunga lavender yang berada di sampingnya, lalu memainkannya dengan memutar tangkai bunga tersebut. Pemuda ini bukanya bosan, dia hanya tidak sabar menanyakan perihal keanehan yang kerap menghantuinya. Dan memang tidak salah ayahnya menyarankan untuk menemui pria itu. Sekarang Ichigo disuguhi beranekaragam bunga yang cantik.

"Bocah."

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya, dia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan bunga yang dipegang. Tangan di tumpu di sandaran kursi, dibarengi tubuh yang ikut membalik ke asal suara itu berada. Di lihatnya seekor serigala berbulu coklat yang lebih mendominasi, mata hazel menajam menatap makhluk besar itu.

"Paman Sajin?" tanya Ichigo untuk memastikan apa dugaannya benar atas makhluk yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Geraman pelan terdengar, untuk memberi respon kepada anak muda yang menatapnya dengan raut penasaran.

Garis rahang yang terpahat tegas menaik ke atas, begitu bibir mengukir senyuman pelan saat melihat serigala ini. "Paman, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan kenapa Paman memakai wujud itu?" Mata Ichigo melirik ke sana kemari dengan sedikit cemas, takut jika ada yang melihat wujud Sajin sekarang. Meski Ichigo menunggu bukan di rumah induk, tetap saja rumah ini ada beberapa pelayan yang menjaga atau bahkan mampir hanya untuk membersihkannya.

"Anda bisa membuat mereka ketakutan," ujar Ichigo pelan, namun Sajin hanya terdiam sambil memerhatikan orang yang akan ia lindungi. Mata tajam sang serigala beralih kepada rumah bercat putih, bukan keelokan rumah itu yang membuat Sajin mengalihkan matanya. Melainkan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari campuran semen dan batu yang sudah diolah menjadi satu.

Hanya suatu bentuk benda yang terukir seperti duplikat sang raja cahaya di atas kepala mereka sekarang. Benda itu bersinar begitu terang menyinari dunia ini, yang mana ukiran simbolik itu tertuang di pahatan yang Sajin pandang lekat di manik cokelatnya sekarang.

"Matahari?" ujar Ichigo begitu melihat apa yang dipandang oleh pria dalam wujud serigalanya ini. Awalnya Ichigo menatap bingung kepada Sajin, apa gerangan yang membuat paman tersebut terdiam. Ternyata mata itu sedang menatap benda yang terpasang di rumah yang lebih menggunakan kayu di bahan pembangunannya itu. Benda itu hanya hiasan rumah yang berukiran matahari dengar warna kuning emas.

##

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki kediaman Kirinji Tenjiro, di dalamnya Nimaiya mengemudi dengan pelan. Di samping duduk seorang gadis bersurai hitam, kepala tersebut melongok ke luar jendela mobil untuk melihat ke sekitarnya.

Manik biru itu berbinar senang, begitu masuk kawasan gerbang rumah Kirinji Tenjiro. Matanya sudah dimanja dengan berbagai pepohonan. Udara di sini terasa begitu sejuk, apalagi dengan taman bunga mini itu.

Mata Rukia menatap haru, ingatannya menerawang ke masa lalu. Melihat bangku panjang yang terbuat dari besi di tengah-tengah bunga yang begitu indah dengan berbagai warna, membuat Rukia teringat masa kecilnya.

"Dulu, kita berempat sering duduk di kursi itu," Nimaiya membuka suara, dan hal itu membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Bibir ranum si dara mengembang, mengulas senyum indah. Dia teringat kembali, sebuah kenangan yang begitu indah. Sebelum sang kakak memutuskan sebuah ikatan keluarga dengan sang paman. Ingatannya yang ini, membuat senyum itu kuncup saat mengingat prihal tersebut.

"Dan kau selalu menghilang setelah itu. Sampai akhirnya kami harus berkeliling mengitari kediamanku ini, dan menemukanmu di taman mini yang kauakui kepunyaanmu," ujar pria ini geli mengingat kelakuan Kuchiki junior ini dahulu. Rukia sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan pria di sampingnya, dia sedikit malu karena sudah mengklaim kepunyaan orang lain.

" _Garden of heaven,_ " bibir mungil itu bergumam pelan. Pikirannya menerawang ke tempat yang diucapkan sang bibir. Nimaiya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut, dia menepikan mobil di halaman rumah induk.

"Yah, Ruki-chan, kau menyebutnya seperti itu, taman surga." Tangan kokoh tersebut membuka sabuk pengaman, sambil memberikan senyum hangat kepada gadis yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Rukia mengikuti langkah sang tuan rumah menuju pintu masuk, mata biru itu memandang senang terhadap bangunan ini. Warna emas dan putih begitu mendominasi ruang tamu, membuat begitu terlihat mewah dan elegan.

"Ayo, duduk sini." Nimaiya menginstruksi Rukia yang masih terdiam mengamati ruangan yang tidak banyak berubah saat terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Kaki yang menggunakan sepatu bermodel balerina menapaki karpet berwarna merah dengan perpaduan warna emas dan perak. Ukiran yang membentuk bundaran di karpet membuatnya seperti krop sirkel.

"Aku ke kamar sebentar, istri Kakakku akan datang sebentar lagi," pamit pria ini untuk meninggalkan Rukia. Kepala dengan rambut sebahu itu mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Hallo, _moon light_ ," suara dari belakang kursi membuat Rukia mengalihkan mata. Itu istri Kirinji, Kirio Hikifune si kakak ipar Nimaiya. Wanita tersebut membawa napan berisikan jus apel untuk sang tamu, Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar nama julukan yang disebut oleh Kirio untuknya.

"Apa kabar, Bibi?" Kirio tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rukia, tangannya meletakkan minuman di atas meja kaca yang lagi-lagi berwarna emas di kaki mejanya. Wanita ini duduk menghadap gadis yang masih memerhatikannya, wanita ini tetap muda dan cantik di mata Rukia, di tambah efek bunga di dalam vas yang berada di belakannya itu.

"Kabarku baik, kenapa tidak pernah main ke sini lagi? Padahal kaubilang, rumah ini terdapat 'taman surga' di dalamnya?" Mau tak mau bibir Rukia mengulas senyum kembali, perkataannya yang dahulu begitu diingat oleh nyonya rumah ini.

"Sekarang, aku datang untuk itu, Bibi."

Tawa riang terdengar indah di telinga Kirio, baginya Rukia sudah seperti anak sendiri.

"Baiklah, minum jusmu. Setelah itu baru kuizinkan menemui _garden of heaven_." Gurau Kirio dengan mata memincing, membuat Rukia tertawa pelan sambil meminum jus kesukaannya itu.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang?" Kirio hanya menggeleng pelan dengan bibir tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis Kuchiki ini, Rukia meneguk dengan cepat jus ke dalam tubuhnya, tandas tak tersisa.

"Silahkan, kediamanku akan dihujani anak panah jika Yhwack tahu aku melarang keinginanmu," jawab Kirio geli. Rukia segera beranjak dari tempat nyamannya setelah permisi terlebih dahulu.

Kaki mungil itu berlari kecil, begitu tak sabar menuju tempat yang akan di tuju. Berbagai gambaran terlintas dipikirannya, masih terawatkah tempatnya itu.

Senyum sudah tidak bisa Rukia tahan, tamannya masih terawat dengan baik. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan taman itu, bermacam-macam warna bunga masih terdapat di sana. Rukia berjalan mendekat, kakinya menapaki jalan kecil yang berisi bebatuan kecil beserta pecahan genting rumah yang sudah berukuran kecil juga.

"Melihat kalian, hatiku selalu merasa tenang," ujar Rukia pelan, sambil duduk di kursi berwarna putih di bawah pohon berdaunkan warna merah. Kepala itu mendongak ke atas untuk melihat benda yang menaungi tubuhnya dari sinar matahari. Hanya pohon ini yang berubah dengan ukurannya yang bertambah besar, selebihnya masih sama, dengan pagar-pagar kecil mengelilingi taman mini ini.

###

.

.

Ichigo segera bangun dari tempat duduknya, seorang pelayan memberitahukan jika Kirinji sudah datang. Dia bangun lalu menyusuri jalan untuk menuju rumah induk, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar sayup-sayup suara nyanyian.

"Sejak bertemu denganmu... ini benar-benar terjadi..."

Kepala Ichigo menoleh ke sana kemari, dia mencoba fokus untuk mendengarkan suara itu lagi.

"Seolah semua harapan tidak terungkap sudah terpenuhi..."

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat, entah kenapa hatinya berdebar mendengar suara itu.

"Setelah kaupergi... kau membawanya bersamamu..."

Kaki berbalut celana jins gelap melangkah menyusuri pepohonan yang tumbuh di kediaman luas Kirinji ini. Mata hazel melirik ke sana kemari, menatap begitu gelisah untuk mencari sang objek suara.

"Semua alasan bagiku untuk hidup..."

Jantung Ichigo semakin terpacu cepat seiring langkahnya, dia sedikit panik saat mendengar melodi itu semakin memelan.

"Di mana kau?" tanya Ichigo entah kepada siapa. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, keringat tipis menghiasi keningnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kehilang dengan berhentinya sebuah nyanyian itu. Ichigo mendengus geli melihat dirinya sendiri, apa yang kauharapkan dari sebuah nyanyian, Ichigo?

Tubuh tegap itu sedikit merosot. Meski mencoba menghidar, hatinya kecilnya membenarkan, bahwa ada yang terasa aneh di dalam dirinya. Terutama di tengah rongga dada ini, Ichigo merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang terasa familiar. Dia tak bisa menafsirkan desiran aneh tersebut. Ichigo hanya merasa terpanggil, seolah tersadarkan, bahwa selama ini ia hanya hidup dalam bayangan semu.

Kaki itu membelok, dia melangkah kembali ketujuan asalnya.

"Aku berkorban untukmu... aku tercipta untukmu..."

"Aku belajar yakin pada diriku darimu..."

"Jika kau tidak di sini..."

"Hati menemukanmu..."

"Karena Aku bagian dirimu..."

Seketika tubuh Ichigo menegang, langkah terhenti begitu saja. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan tujuannya untuk menemui Kirinji serta Nimaiya. Hatinya terpaut dengan suara merdu yang terasa menyanyat penuh harap. Pemuda ini bingung harus bereaksi apalagi, perasaan ini terpanggil oleh nada itu. Membuat semua yang tertahan ingin meletup keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Napas Ichigo memburu, ia memelankan langkah kaki begitu menemukan taman bunga kecil. Mata itu terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, bukan keelokan sang bunga yang membuat lidah itu terasa keluh untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Melainkan seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan kaos putih berlapiskan jaket jins hitam, dan menggunakan celana leging panjang.

"Aku bulan yang kesepian..."

"Dan kau matahari yang kesepian..."

"Mari kita bersama, meski takdir memisahkan..."

"Kau matahari yang kesepian..."

"Dan aku bulan yang kesepian..."

"Jangan memutuskan rantai yang terikat..."

Ichigo termanggu tanpa suara, bisa di lihat oleh sang hazel mata gadis yang terpejam mengalirkan air mata. Tangan mungil memengang erat bunga matahari yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Secara tak sadar Ichigo melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat, wajah itu mengerut dengan hazel meredup sedih.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, perlahan Rukia membuka kelopak matanya. Dahi itu sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan pipinya terasa basah, di tatapnya telapak tangan yang terhiasi oleh air mata begitu meraba sang pipi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seketika Rukia mengalihkan mata, pemuda itu menatap dirinya dengan serius. Gadis ini tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia merasa seperti orang ling-lung untuk mengenali situasi saat ini. Rukia tidak mengerti, kenapa bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata lewat sedikit iringan nada dari pita suaranya.

Manik biru menatap sang hazel yang masih menatapnya intens. Ichigo jelas mengetahui gadis ini Rukia, tapi apa Rukia mengenalinya? Mengingat pertama kali bertemu gadis itu pingsan.

Ichigo mengerutkan alis saat tiba-tiba mata bulat itu melebar, dengan ekspresi ngeri dan takut menjadi satu. Apa Rukia takut kepadanya? Apa Ichigo semenyeramkan seperti anak-anak yang selalu menangis atau takut melihat tampang dirinya.

"Se-ser-" Mendadak suara Rukia tak bisa keluar, makhluk di belakang pemuda itu begitu besar dan mengerikan dengan taring panjangnya. Ichigo mengikuti arah pandangan si gadis, dilihatnya seekor serigala yang mana sudah diketahui identitasnya oleh Kurosaki bungsu ini.

"Itu—" ujar Rukia terputus, dia begitu takut saat melihat wujud Sajin tersebut. Taring itu membuat sekujur tubuh Rukia bergetar pelan dengan rasa ngilu, bagaimana jika makhluk yang terlihat buas ini menerkam tubuhnya.

"Jangan takut, dia tidak akan menyerangmu." Alis tipis yang dimiliki si Kuchiki menaut tajam, dia belum bisa percaya jika serigala ini tidak berbahaya.

"Tapi—" Sela Rukia urung melanjutkan perkataan, tubuh yang dia miliki semakin bergedik saat telinganya mendengar semakin jelas dengkuran napas sang serigala. Sajin melangkah semakin mendekat, mata gadis ini melirik kepada Ichigo. Tidak tahukah lelaki itu. Rukia sedang ketakutan dengan serigala ini, kenapa dia hanya terdiam, tidak cepat mengusir hewan liar itu.

Tidak, Rukia. Kauharus pergi dari sini, jika kaumasih di tempat ini, bisa jadi keesokhariannya, atau beberapa jam lagi, jasadmu yang akan terkirim di kediaman Kuchiki. Tapi sungguh sial, kakinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Gadis ini malah terjatuh begitu mencoba untuk berlari dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Bunga matahari yang dibawa sampai terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Ichigo cemas, Rukia berusaha mengontrol napas yang terasa memberat akibat rasa takut. Mata biru yang ia miliki menatap telapak tangan yang terulur kepadanya, meski sedikit ragu, Rukia tetap berusaha untuk meraih tangan tersebut.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo bertambah gusar saat tidak mendapat respon dari Rukia. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan memakai wujud itu, Paman." Nada jengkel terdengar dari mulut Ichigo begitu menatap serigala tersebut, namun Sajin malah terdiam menatap awas kepada dua anak manusia ini. Terutama kepada paras mungil Rukia yang menatap Ichigo dengan raut wajah tidak menentu.

Sajin melangkah menjauh, dia tak menanggapi ucapan Ichigo sama sekali. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai jingga ini menatap kepergian pria itu dalam diam.

"Kau, siapa?" Alunan lirih membuat Ichigo mengalihkan mata, wajah munggil tersuguh dengan raut kebingungan menatap kepadanya. Meski ada rasa aneh yang terasa di dalam dada, Ichigo berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Sakit rasanya saat perkataan itu terucap untuk dirinya, seolah dia merasa dilupakan oleh gadis ini. Sungguh aneh, mereka bahkan baru bertemu dua kali.

Di balik pepohonan, Sajin memerhatikan dua manusia dalam diam. Sorot mata begitu tak terbaca, hanya satu yang digumamkan hatinya. 'Semoga selamat.'

###

.

.

.

Pagi begitu cerah, awan hitam tidak ada satu pun yang menggantung di langit. Para manusia memulai aktivitas untuk berkerja dan menimba ilmu, dua bidang itulah yang membuat bumi ini berbutar. Tanggung jawab serta pengetahuan membuat manusia larut dalam perputaran sang waktu.

Begitupun dengan gadis bersurai karamel ini, dia terdiam sambil menatap bukunya dengan pandangan kosong. Manik kelabu itu tidak seceria biasanya, wajah cantik tersebut terlihat sedikit murung.

"—Hime." Suara sayup-sayup berusaha menelusup indera pendengar gadis ini. Tapi dia masih berkutat dengan lamunannya, pikirannya begitu kusut akibat suatu hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Orihime!?" teriak seorang gadis berambut cepak berwarna hitam, mata kelabu itu mengedip pelan mendengar suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tatsuki-chan?" ujar Orihime dengan sedikit bingung, otaknya masih menyingkron data-data untuk menjadi satu. Wajah Tatsuki bertambah mengerut melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kausakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat, Orihime?" Gadis ini begitu khawatir melihat si teman yang masih menatapnya dalam keadaan bingung.

Seorang lelaki bersurai jingga memasuki kelas, kemunculanya hampir menyedot perhatian manusia di ruangan ini. Mata itu menatap kepada lelaki bersurai hitam pendek, yang ditatap bergedik takut melihat hazel menyorot tajam. Sebenarnya Ichigo bukan menatap Hanatoru, melainkan bangku seseorang yang masih kosong di sampingnya.

Tatsuki termanggu melihat bayangan warna orenge di sampingnya, tentu saja, di familiar dengan warna mencolok tersebut.

"Ichigo?" Sapa Tatsuki penasaran, benarkah itu teman masa kecilnya? Kenapa dia berada di Jepang batin Tatsuki. Ichigo membalikkan tubuh perlahan. Gadis ini tidak tahu ada anak baru, karena kemarin ia tak masuk sekolah.

"Yoo." Sapanya dengan nada santai, lalu melanjutkan kembali untuk menuju tempat duduknya. Tatsuki menghampiri lelaki itu dengan senyum senang, wajah Orihime berangsur ceria melihat Ichigo, sambil ikut mengekor di belakang Tatsuki.

Rukia memasuki kelas dengan semangat, kejadian kemarin melintas di benaknya. Meski dia tidak mengerti, _mood-_ nya terasa baik saat mengingat hal itu. Mata Rukia terpaku dalam diam, pemuda yang dibayangkan itu sekarang berada di dalam kelasnya. Senyum perlahan mengembang, meski pemuda tersebut belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi, perlahan bibir mungil Rukia kehilangan senyumnya, di samping Ichigo berdiri seorang gadis, yang mana Rukia ketahui bernama Orihime. Pandangan mata kelabu itu membuat hati terasa diremas oleh sesuatu, Rukia masih menatap wajah Orihime dengan detak jantung yang berdetak risau .

Seperti melakukan telepati, Orihime merasakan ada yang menatapnya. Senyum yang akan merekah untuk menyambut gadis mungil bersurai hitam sebahu perlahan menurun ke bawah. Tatapan dingin di manik biru itu mengurungkan ulasan senyum yang akan diberikan.

Di sana, Rukia menatap dirinya dengan wajah yang terasa kaku, Orihime menelan ludah paksa melihat apa yang di hadapinya. Hari ini matahari bersinar begitu cerah, bahkan sinarnya sampai memasuki kelas. Orihime begitu yakin bahwa dia tidak berhalusinasi di pagi hari, matanya masih cukup jeli untuk memandang objek beberapa meter darinya.

Tapi apa itu, bibir gadis ini bergetar menahan rasa takut dan ngeri. Di sebelah kanan Rukia, berdiri seorang perempuan berambut hitam keabuan sambil membawa sabit dan pedang putih di tangannya. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri berdiri seorang lelaki berambut panjang hitam keabuan dengan sebuah panah dan pedang di tangannya.

Mereka menggunakan pakaian sama-sama putih, hanya saja si perempuan menggunakan jubah compang-camping, sedangkan lelaki bersurai panjang bagian belakang hakamanya terkoya karena ditumbuhi sepasang sayap. Mereka berdiri menjulang tinggi. (1)

"I-it-tu—" Kelopak mata Orihime terasa memanas. Saluran pernapasan terasa tersumbat, begitu melihat dua orang di samping tubuh Rukia. Ke tiga pasang mata yang menatap datar membuat dia ingin menjerit, tapi kenapa tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar saat ia mencobanya. Mata merah dan gelap itu membuat lidahnya terasa kaku. Orihime sangat ketakutan.

"Orihime, kaukenapa?" Namun yang ditanya masih menatap lurus ke arah depan, bahunya itu bahkan turun naik dengan napas menderu, seolah habis berlari. Ichigo dan Tatsuki mengikuti arah pandang Orihime, di depan sana, Rukia menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

"Rukia-san, kenapa terdiam?"

Rukia tersentak, matanya mengijap bingung. Entah kenapa emosinya tersulut saat melihat Orihime menatap Ichigo seperti itu, bayangan seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan melintas jelas di mata Rukia. Tatapan memuja serta kasih sayang karena cinta begitu sama antara Orihime dengan gadis dalam mimpinya. (2)

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hanatoru. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu," balas Rukia cepat, dengan pelan ia menuju mejanya. Hanatoru hanya terdiam melihat keanehan Rukia, dia masih terdiam di depan kelas, menatap punggung mungil sang teman yang menjauh.

Rukia menyadari, ada mata hazel yang memerhatikan. Namun dia memilih acuh, rasa yang bergemuruh di dalam hati membuat Rukia enggan untuk melihat ataupun berkata-kata. Renji hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Rukia, sedari tadi ia menatap gadis mungil tersebut. Dia bahkan sadar jika Rukia menahan emosi entah karena apa sebabnya.

"Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan, ya?" Suara khawatir menyapa indera pendengar Orihime, gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia terlalu takut untuk bersuara.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya, Tatsuki," tawar Ichigo, dia juga cemas melihat kondisi Orihime.

Rukia memejamkan mata, kepalanya terasa sakit saat terbayang gadis itu lagi. Di benamkan kepalanya di meja, wajahnya tersembunyi karena dilingkupi oleh kedua tangan. Bayangan sebuah keluarga bahagia membuat hati Rukia berdenyut nyeri, lelaki bersurai pirang beserta seorang wanita bersurai hitam kebiruan tersenyum lebar memandang kedua bocah bersurai sama dengan milik mereka. (3)

 _"Hanya dilima kehidupan."_

Suara seseorang bergema di kepala Rukia. Membuat gadis ini mengepalkan kedua genggaman tangan, kepalanya bertambah berdennyut sakit dengan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

###

Yoruichi menatap sebuah kuil dengan lambang bulan di atas pintu masuknya. Di tempat ini para anggota keluarga Shihouin berdoa. Sebagai anak tertua yang mewarisi kebangsawanannya, gadis bermarga Shihouin ini datang untuk berdoa.

Tadi pagi dia merasakan area kuil yang mereka miliki bergoncang keras, para pelayan berhamburan ke luar karena takut ditimpa oleh bangunan itu. Mata Yoruichi menatap sebuah patung—dewa yang mereka puja.

Tangan kanan membawa sebuah kuas tulis bergagang kunai beruncing tiga, sedangangkan tangan kiri bertumpu di lutut. Rambutnya terikat ke atas dengan hias kain, yang mana seolah melambai nyata di pahatannya. Sebuah lingkaran berada di atas kepala, beserta sebuah kobaran bola api di sisi kiri dan kanan lingkarannya. Begitu terlihat indah dengan warna putih di setiap polesannya. (4)

Mata sewarna emas membuka setelah habis berdoa, dia berharap ini bukan pertanda buruk. Hanya dua kali kuil ini pernah bergoncang, pertama saat kelahiran gadis itu. Dan yang kedua ini, Yoruichi tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Sebagai bangsa kucing, sudah turun temurun mereka memuja dan menjaga tempat kuil ini.

##

.

.

Semilir angin begitu lembut menerpa wajah Rukia, membuat surai kelam itu melambai pelan kareanya. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Rukia langsung melarikan diri tanpa mengubris teriakan Renji.

Rukia menutup mata bulatnya, lalu, menyamankan posisi di sandaran pohon maple. Kembali lagi, pikiran yang dimiliki gadis ini mengingat lelaki bersurai pirang dalam ingatannya. Meski Rukia tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu, namun secara perlahan-lahan wajah itu terlihat semakin jelas.

Surai secerah mentari tidak asing diingatannya, permata biru langit begitu menenangkan hati saat Rukia menatapnya. Meski hanya bersitatap lewat mimpi, tapi hal itu begitu menyenangkan bagi gadis ini.

Bibir merah ranum tersenyum geli saat mengingat kilas-kilas memori kedua pemuda bersurai terang yang kerap menghampirinya dikala malam menyapa. Pertengkaran koyol dua seorang manusia berbeda warna surai tersebut membuat Rukia terhibur, dia seperti menonton drama komedi.

Meski awalnya risih, lambat laun Rukia menyukai dua lelaki yang kerap menghampiri lembaran-lembaran mimpinya. Begitu terhanyut, gadis ini tak menyadari saat seorang melangkah mendekat kepadanya.

Ichigo sedikit ragu untuk menyapa, takut jika dia mengganggu tidur Rukia. Alis berkerut Ichigo menaik, dia heran melihat gadis ini tersenyum dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Apa dia mimpi indah? Batin pemuda ini.

"Ashura," tanpa sadar, nama itu terucap pelan dari bibir Rukia. Dia begitu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tidak menyadari seorang lelaki berjongkok sambil menatap wajahnya dalam keteduhan.

"Apa?" Ichigo mendekat untuk memastikan pendenggarannya, apa Rukia menyebut nama seseorang?

Spontan mata Rukia terbuka, dia terkejut saat mendengar suara yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

 **Duukkk**

"Aduuhhh," Rukia meringis, kepalanya terbentur pohon saat memundurkan kepala. Dia terkejut melihat wajah Ichigo yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Maaf, pasti sakit," ujar Ichigo sambil meringis, dia mengelus kepala bersurai malam Rukia, merasa tak enak sudah mengejutkan gadis ini.

"Tentu, dasar baka."

 _'Dasar dobe.'_

Rukia terdiam saat mulutnya spontan mengucapkan hal tersebut, sedangkan Ichigo terdiam saat suara seseorang bergema di kepalanya begitu gadis ini mengatakan hal itu. Lagi, dua manusia ini merasakan hal familiar lagi.

Ke dua mata itu saling memandang, berusaha menyelami manik masing-masing. Rukia memerhatikan rambut bersurai cerah itu, napasnya sedikit memendek. Entah kenapa, tangan Rukia gemetar, ingin menyentuh bagian tubuh lelaki di hadapannya. Perasaan membucah ini tiba-tiba datang saat hazel menatapnya begitu intes, seolah memerangkapnya dalam pesona yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa menangis?" ujar Ichigo serak. Melihat mata gadis ini mengalirkan air mata lagi, membuat dada Ichigo serasa ditindih sebuah batu. Kenapa dia selalu melihat Rukia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tangan Rukia terangkat ke atas, Ichigo berekspresi bingung melihatnya. Di biyarkan saja apa yang akan dilakukan si gadis, sedangkan Ichigo menarik kembali sang tangan yang akan mengusap air mata itu.

"Tidus?" Rukia berujar lirih, bibir bawah dia gigit kuat saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan cepat ditarik tangan yang hampir menyentuh surai cerah Ichigo. "Maaf," ujar Rukia cepat, dengan segera dia berdiri untuk melangkah pergi.

Kaki mungil terhenti saat tangan yang dimiliki ditahan tangan besar Ichigo. "Aku tanya, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ichigo cepat, membuatmata Rukia memincing. Ini yang membut Rukia gusar, kehangat mata hazel itu terasa sama dengan manik biru langit si pirang itu. Rukia tidak tahu jika kehangatan itu menyapanya secara langsung, perasaannya tidak akan bisa ditahan seperti ini.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh, dan jangan mendekatiku." Rukia menyentakkan tangan Ichigo, lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam diam. Ichigo hanya terpaku, tidak berusaha untuk mengejar.

"Jangan memutuskan rantai ikatan..." Kata itu keluar begitu saja, saat ia mengingat kembali ucapan bernada lirih yang dilantunkan Rukia di taman kediaman Tenjiro itu. Membuatnya miris entah kenapa.

 **TBC**

 **###**

Di chapter tiga ini, semoga penulisanku bertambah baik.

Fic ini hanya karangan tidak bermaksud memakai unsur agama dengan dewa-dewa yang berada di ficku ini. Ini murni hanya karangan saja.

fic ini beralur lambat, untuk saat ini belum ada action, hanya lebih menguraikan ingatan ichiruki di setiap reinkarnasinya.

Kata "Baka" dan "Dobe" sengaja kuselitkan di adegan terakhir. Habis Rukia dan Sasuke serinh memanggil peran utamanya seperti itu sih #plakkk

 **Note**

1\. Yang di lihat Orihime itu adalah drak Rukia di movie 3, sedangkan yang satunya aku pakai chara Sasuke untuk mendreskripsikan wujud lelaki di samping Rukia. Dengan wujud Sasuke berambut panjang, dengan tubuh hitamnya serta mata merah.

2\. Gadis berambut hitam itu bayangkan saja Orihime dengan berambut hitam, atau si Hinata.

3\. Kalian bayangkan saja Naruto dan hinata dengan keluarga kecilnya. Bayangan itu yang melintasi pikiran Rukia.

4\. Itu gambaran Dewa Indra di anime Naruto yang kupakai sebagai patung Dewa di kuil Shihouin

-Tidus artinya matahari.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	4. Chapter 4 Yang terlupakan

**The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon**

 **Disclaimer ©Bleach Tite Kubo©**

 **Rate : M. ©Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, friendship, family, romance. ©Warning : EYD, POV, OOC, OC, Typo's, adegan kekerasan.**

™ **©Fairing : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki®™**

* * *

 ***Note***

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian. Saya akan memberitahukan dari awal, fic ini akan sangat panjang dan memakan waktu. Karena flashback dilima kehidupan akan saya uraikan, dalam satu reinkarnasi mungkin memakan sepuluh chapter bahkan bisa lebih. Di sini akan ada marga original buatan saya, begitupun juga sebuah charakternya. Nanti akan saya kasi warning, charakter Bleach mana yang berubah marga, atau namanya di flashback nanti.**

 **Jika ada fic saya yang menyinggung kalian, harap dimaafkan. Jangan segan memberikan saran serta kritikan yang Anda mau, saya** _ **welcome.**_

* * *

 _Mataku terpejam namun, aku tahu akan kehadiranmu._

 _Bibirku terbungkam namun, hatiku mengikrarkan namamu._

 _Jatung berdetak saat datangnya dirimu namun, hatiku mati saat kau melangkah menjauh._

Chapter 4 : Yang terlupakan.

#

#

Kata orang, roh itu tidak pernah mati meski meninggalkan jasad. Dia akan kembali terlahir dalam bentuk yang berbeda, namun memiliki ikatan yang kukuh terhadap takdirnya. Andaipun tak bisa bersatu dikehidupan yang sekarang, ikatan tak akan pernah rusak dimakan sang waktu untuk menunggu dikehidupan yang selanjutnya. Tapi jika benar seperti demikan, tidakkah itu begitu melelahkan?

Iya, Rukia lelah, namun dia tidak bisa menghentikan semua rasa yang menghinggapi. Ia tak mengharap banyak untuk mengetahui semua kehidupannya sebelum kelahiran ini, akan tetapi, bisakah Rukia mengetahui sedikit saja tentang rasa aneh saat matanya menatap pemuda pirang itu. Jika reinkarnasi benar-benar ada, Rukia sekali lagi ingin bertemu, yah, dia ingin bertemu, jika si pirang dilahirkan kembali sepertinya juga.

Jika terlahir kembali, Rukia pasti mengenalinya. Sorot teduh dari manik langit yang akan menuntunnya menemukan pemuda asing namun terasa familiar. Hati terasa begitu terikat, dengan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan saat mereka bertemu. Terasa begaikan sinar matahari, yang bisa melelehkan kerasnya kebekuan di dalam hati Rukia selama ini.

"Hei, apa yang kaulihat? Kelas menari sudah dimulai, Rukia?" Suara teriakkan mengalihkan ia dari lamunan. Renji terdiam di ambang pintu saat melihat Rukia masih duduk dengan mata menerawang ke jendela.

"Duluan saja Renji, aku akan menyusul."

Meski melihat perubahan terhadap diri temannya itu, Renji enggan menanyakan prihal yang membuat pikirannya bingung, melihat tingkah laku Rukia yang terkesan aneh. Rukia bukan pribadi yang terbuka, itu pun ia ketahui betul. Meski demikan, jika mengenal perangai lebih dekat, Rukia tidak sedingin yang mereka bicarakan.

"Baiklah."

Dia bukan bermaksud demikian, tetapi bayangan seorang gadis selalu memenuhi pandangan mata Rukia begitu melihat Renji. Rasa absrud membuat perasaan terasa gamang entah karena apa. Meski samar mata ini masih mengenali bingkai wajah gadis berambut sebahu dengan mata hijau muda. Kadang Rukia berpikir ini di luar logika, semua yang dialami terasa dejavu, familiar dan seakan ada yang menghimpit dadanya.

Ruang kesenian tidak terlalu jauh, sekolah mereka mengharuskan lelaki dan perempuan mengikuti kegiatan ini. Terserah mereka mau mengembangkan diri di bagian apa, sedangkan Rukia berminat hanya ke seni tari. Kaki Rukia memasuki ruangan sedikit lesu, tidak biasa terjadi di saat pelajaran kesukaannya sekarang.

Sungguh, Rukia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini lagi, semua berhamburan keluar seperti sebuah botol yang sudah tidak kuat menapung isi air di dalamnya. Letupan yang dialami membuat Rukia terdiam. Bayangan pemuda pirang bersama gadis berambut hitam panjang memenuhi mata, menari-nari seolah mengikuti gerak tarian dua manusia di hadapannya sekarang.

Tidak kuat melihat bayangan yang terus memaksa keluar membuat Rukia mencengkram ambang pintu dengan kuat. Kenapa dia harus merasakan hal ini, pemuda bersuari jingga itu pemicu akhir Rukia merasakan hal-hal aneh.

Lantai keramik terasa begitu dingin seolah menembus sepatu yang dikenakan. Kaki mungil terasa kaku untuk digerakkan meski untuk selangkah pun, membuat amethsyt hanya bisa menatap hampa kepada objek sang mata. Rukia tidak mengenal mereka, tetapi kenapa bayangan-bayangan serta pemandangan nyata sekarang begitu membuat Rukiah terusik.

"Keren, Kurosaki, Inoue," teriakkan para murid memenuhi isi ruangan, Rukia yakin teriakkan mereka bisa didengar sampai ke luar jika ruangan ini tidak kedap suara.

Ichigo tersenyum pelan usai melakukan gerakkan dansa, baginya itu tidak sulit mengingat begitu sering ia menghadiri pesta seorang teman semasih tinggal di Amerika. Wajah lawan main bersemu merah, Orihime begitu senang sekaligus gugup sampai dia hampir menginjak kaki Ichigo, jika pemuda ini tidak membimbingnya dalam berdansa barusan.

Senyum Ichigo perlahan luntur bagakaikan daun-daun berguguran. Mata dingin yang menatap begitu hampa, membuat ia seperti melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Ingin bibir Ichigo berucap sepatah kata, namun dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dirinya bagaikan seorang penghianat yang sudah tertangkap basah.

Orihime terdiam melihat wajah Ichigo, apa gerangan yang membuat air muka pemuda itu sampai mengeruh. Di sana terlihat Rukia yang sedang berbicara dengan adik kelas, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu, kenapa Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan mata seperti itu?

Semenjak insiden kemarin, mau Orihime atau Ichigo enggan untuk mendekat kepada Rukia. Orihime masih ketakutan melihat sorot ametshyt yang begitu dingin beserta dua wujud di samping gadis tersebut. Tanpa sadar rasa demikian membuat ia menghindari kontak fisik dengan Rukia. Tidak bisa dipungkiri wujud yang dilihat terbawa sampai ke alam mimpi, hal itupun masih berlanjut sampai sekarang dan tak jarang Orihime selalu menjerit di malam hari karena terbangun.

Begitu mengingat ucapan gadis itu terhadapnya kemarin, membuat Ichigo kehilangan gairah untuk menyapa. Meski demikian tak pelak ia sering mencuri pandang ke arah Rukia. Melihat keseharian Rukia, dia bisa menyimpulkan gadis yang menarik perhatian dengan manik indahnya seorang yang tak banyak bicara. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku di hadapan pemuda bersurai merah, Rukia bersendau gurau dengan bebas tanpa beban. Berbeda saat dengan dia, entah kenapa amethsyt seperti menghindar dengan rasa takut yang menyertai saat mereka bersitatap.

Ketakutan menghampiri, begitu menatap wajah dengan mata bulat yang menajam. Bukan, Ichigo tidak takut karena dinginnya mata itu, tapi dia seolah merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu. Yah, perasaan yang sama saat dia melihat punggu seorang pemuda bersurai kelam yang bergerak menjauh, terus melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo dalam derasnya hujan. Lalu rasa demikian kembali dirasakan terhadap punggung Rukia yang menjauh dari ambang pintu saat ini.

"Baik, kalian atur kelompok masing-masing." Guru memberikan arahan kepada murid yang asik mengobrol sendiri. Ichigo duduk di samping ketua kelas mereka, lelaki berkacamata menatap Orihime yang masih berdiri di lantai dansa tadi. Lalu diliriknya anak baru yang terdiam di balik kacamatanya.

"Mau satu kelompok, Kurosaki?" Ichigo tidak banyak bicara karena dia memang tidak mau seperti itu. Tapi tawaran Ishida juga tidak buruk, jujur, dia tidak suka pemuda yang seperti mengeluarkan aura persaingan di saat tertentu kepadanya ini. Membuat Ichigo risih dengan sikap sok dingin yang dia miliki. Meski demikian Ishida tidak pernah berlaku buruk terhadapnya.

"Boleh." Terima Ichigo. "Kita ajak juga Inoue satu kelompok." Mata hazel menatap Orihime yang melangkah ke arah mereka berdua.

"Terserah." Mata kelam menatap sedikit tak suka, hal itupun tak luput dari pengelihatan Ichigo. Ada apa dengannya? Tak mau pusing, Ichigo tinggalkan ruangan ini setelah memberitahukan kelompoknya terhadap guru.

Hari sudah beranjak sore dengan munculnya semburat jingga di ufuk barat, Rukia begitu lelah, di angkat kedua tangan untuk merenggangkan otot tubuh. Tadi usai pelajaran terakhir dia kembali ke ruang kesenian, para adik kelas menunggu dengan rasa antusias serta takut. Pasalnya, mereka mengetahui Rukia bukan orang yang bersahabat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya senpai, apa senpai bersedia mengajari kami lagi?" Rukia terdiam mendengar ucapan yang penuh harap. Tadi anak inilah yang berbicara di depan pintu dengannya, ia meminta Rukia mengajari mereka menari.

"Kalian bisa meminta kepada yang lain." Para gadis saling melirik satu sama lain, membut Rukia merasa tak enak melihat sorot mata yang kecewa serta takut itu.

"T-tapi, mereka bilang, senpai-lah yang paling ahli dalam menari."

Rukia menghela napas tertahan, darimana sih datang gosip itu. Kuchiki junior memang sangat suka menari, akan tetapi dia tidak berniat akan mengajari seorang untuk belajar menari.

Menurut Rukia, dia bukam tipe orang yang akan bersabar membimbing suatu hal untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Dia hanya suka menari, karena dia bisa meluapkan semua dalam dirinya hanya dengan cara demikan. "Kami ada pertunjukan diakhir semester, jadi tolong kami senpai." Mereka meminta dengan segala hormat.

"Ajari saja, toh juga kausuka menari."

Mereka serempak mengalihkan mata, Ichigo bersandar di tembok ruangan. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis, membuat para gadis bersemu melihat bagian tubuh yang berkilat diterpa mentari sore.

Rukia tidak mengerti dengan segala keanehan yang dirasakan tatkala bersitatap dengan Ichigo, membuat ia enggan bergerak. Begitu ingin mendekat, lalu begitu takut saat menjauh. Rasanya seperti kauberada di batas ambang kesadaran. Perasaan yang Rukia alami terasa dejavu, berulang terus seperti itu.

"Baiklah." Tidak salah juga untuk mencoba. "Tapi aku tidak berjanji bisa menjadi pengajar yang baik." Serentak anggukkan kepala diberikan, mereka pergi menjauh dengan mencuri pandang terhadap Ichigo.

Rukia tidak ingin berurusan dengan lelaki yang menatapnya bagaikan melihat sebuah mangsa. Membuat ingatan kembali kepada serigala berbadan besar disertai taring yang begitu runcing dicelah bibirnya itu. Sekujur tubuh terasa merinding, saat masih terasa geraman menggema di telinga Rukia.

"Apa kautakut kepadaku?" Rukia tersentak begitu hembusan napas menerpa tengkuk. Ichigo tidak tahan melihat punggung ini menjauh dari pandangan, tahu-tahu gerak tubuhnya sudah berada begitu dekat dengan sang empunya. Di sini sudah begitu sepi karena kegiatan tambahan sudah usai, para murid tidak segan pergi atau malah berkencan setelahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum miris melihat bahu Rukia yang tegang. "Sudah kuingatkan, jangan mendekatiku." Kejadian di ruang kesenian tadi melintas begitu saja, tanpa terasa membuat bibir mungil mengeluarkan nada marah meski tak kentara.

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Rukia termanggu, benar, apa salah Ichigo terhadap dirinya? Rukia hanya melampiaskan rasa aneh serta emosi terhadap lelaki ini. Kenapa ia seperti itu? Apa karena rasa kemelut di hati? Saat melihat bayang-bayang aneh yang membuat dia seperti dihantam sebuah batu. Apa karena rasa ambigu yang tidak dia mengerti? Tanpa sengaja terus memikirkan hal yang membayangi, sehingga membuat dia frustasi berakibat buruk dengan emosi jiwa.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin—"

Apa? Tidak ingin apa Rukia? Tidak ingin melihat bayang-bayang aneh? Atau kau tidak ingin melihat suatu hal yang membuat hatimu berdenyut nyeri? Dan pemicu semua itu karena pemuda ini, karena itu kau tidak ingin dia mendekat dalam garis amanmu? Kau takut terhadapnya? Atau kau takut terhadap dirimu sendiri? Takut menghadapi kenyataan, perasaanmu? Hati Rukia memojokkan dirinya terhadap prilakunya selama ini, dia terbungkam tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya barusan.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku," Rukia terpaku mendengar suara yang tak bermelodi dari belakang tubuhnya. "Tapi, jangan menghindariku dengan mata seperti itu."

Bahu tegap Ichigo memerangkap Rukia, membuat gejolak aneh yang ingin meluap begitu tangan kokoh melingkar di atas perutnya. "Itu membuatku sakit," bisik Ichigo pelan. Tatapan mata Rukia yang tanpa ekspresi merongrong bagian terdalam jiwanya, membuat Ichigo seperti ditinggalkan.

Bibir Rukia terkatup rapat, bahkan dia terdiam begitu Ichigo mengeratkan pelukkan terhadap tubuh mereka. Seperti gunung yang siap meletup, dada Rukia terasa bergemuruh. Perasaan asing, namun terasa begitu hangat. Membakar gejolak tubuh Rukia yang terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu terhadapku." Kepala Ichigo menuruni ceruk leher Rukia, dihurup wangi segar yang membuat tubuh terasa rileks. Degup jantung Ichigo yang berirama menembus lapisan kulit terluar, detak terasa bagaikan melodi yang menenangkan bagi sang gadis. Membuat Rukia seperti berada di ujung tanduk, ingin menikmati akan tetapi takut tak bisa lepas jika terbuai.

Tangan kokoh merambat bagaikan ular yang akan membelit sebuah mangsa. Rukia bergedik saat jemari Ichigo mengelus leher sensitif yang terasa lentur saat di arahkan menghadap ke belakang. Napas hangat menerpa wajah, Rukia terperangkap dengan hazel berkabut gairah. "Maaf."

Inikah rasanya terperangkap? Begitu menegangkan. Ichigo menyesap bibir Rukia sedikit gemetar. Rasa ingin melahap sesuatu begitu terasa dialiran darah yang bergejolak, ketika berdekatan dengan Rukia. Ini diluar kontrol, padahal sebagai seorang yang terlatih, Ichigo sudah bisa mengendali insting liarnya.

"Engg," Rukia mengerang begitu Ichigo menekan kepalanya, bibir panas ini menyesap bibir Rukia sedikit dalam. Tidak tahan dengan diri sendiri, mata ametsyt dipejamkan untuk menutupi rasa dahaga yang terasa ingin mengimbangi gerakkan bibir Ichigo.

"Kau boleh membunuhku setelah ini." Mata hazel menatap wajah mungil yang terbakar merah, dengan cepat ditarik dagu lancip yang terasa hangat. Mata Rukia melebar begitu merasakan daging tak bertulang dalam rongga mulut, ciuman Ichigo terasa panas dan dalam. Tangan yang menekan kepala Rukia berpindah mengelus bahu mungil, lalu dibimbing memutar menghadap lawan mainnya.

"Hentikan." Rukia bergerak menjauh saat Ichigo ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil dalam kuasa miliknya. Rasa dahaga begitu terlihat dari dua sejoli yang mengatur napas berat. Aktifitas yang mereka lakukan meraup pasokan oksigen yang dimiliki, terutama terhahadap gadis mungil yang menatap terengah kepada Ichigo.

Tangan mungil memegangi surai malamnya, kedua tangan Rukia mencengkram keras kepala yang berdenyut sakit. Membuat manik hazel bingung serta khawatir melihat keadaannya. Tanpa satu kata Rukia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Ichigo terdiam melihat tubuh mungil yang perlahan pergi meninggalkannya.

Bayangan pohon menaungi Ichigo, menandakan hari sudah begitu sore. Seiring dengan hilangnya cahaya, hati Ichigo terasa kosong, perasaan yang ditinggalkan ini, kesendirian ini membuat Ichigo merasa dilupakan.

Baru saja dia merasan suatu keutuhan, tapi Tuhan begitu kejam merenggutnya lagi. Meninggalkan dia dalam kesendirian di kegelapan yang terasa tak berujung. Ichigo beranjak dari tempat yang terasa membuku saat ditinggalkan oleh Rukia.

###

Sajin asik menekuri buku bacaannya. Jika boleh memilih, dia ingin tidur di tengah jejeran buku yang tersusun memenuhi ruangan ini. Urahara begitu unik dalam selera mendesai sebuah ruangan, Sajin tidak menyangka di balik tembok kokoh terdapat ruang baca yang didingnya dipenuhi buku yang bertingkat-tingkat. Urahara menunjukkan ruangan ini untuk membuat Sajin mendapatkan kemudahan untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk.

Para kaum _witch_ begitu menarik minat untuk diketahui. Meski mereka manusia, akan tetapi kekuatan yang dimiliki membuat mereka sebanding dalam hal kekuatan untuk menyaingi kaum siluman. Sungguh aneh, pada umumnya manusia tidak akan memiliki hal itu. Hal inilah yang Sajin selidiki terhadap kaum _witch,_ kekuatan mereka berada di tengah-tengah.

"Menakjubkan," gumam Sajin membaca beberapa lembar halaman buku di tangannya. Insting alami seperti kaumnya, pemikiran selalu ingin tahu layaknya manusia biasa, membuat perpaduan seperti begitu sempurna menjadi satu. Kekuatan dan rasa keingintahuan bisa membuat para _witch_ menjadi serakah.

Keadaan menjadi terlihat genting, terlebih terhadap kedua orang yang dilindungi Sajin. Melihat Ichigo dan Rukia serasa menggenggam bara api serta es. Terasa panas membakar karena situasi yang mengincar mereka, namun terasa dingin yang menyejukkan dikala dua manusia itu besitatap.

Mata kembali fokus pada bait huruf, saat menemukan suatu kejanggalan atau yang terasa sulit dipahami, membuat dahi Sajin mengerut dalam.

"Hem, jadi ada hal seperti ini, reinkarnasi, yah?"

Apa benar hal itu ada. Sebagai makhluk siluman Sajin tak memercayai hal ini. Namun tugas yang diemban sangat berhubungan dengan hal yang dibaca. Kaum siluman begitu banyak rasnya, ada siluman anjing, kucing, macan dan sebagainya. Dari sekian banyak ras siluman yang ada, hanya empat yang masih bertahan yaitu : kaum serigala, kucing dan Rubah. Itulah yang setidaknya yang diinformasikan kakeknya.

"Bahkan kaumku pun konon ada karena hasil hubungan manusia biasa dan siluman." Sajin tak asing dengan semua fakta antar kaumnya lagi, hal itu sudah dijelaskan secara rinci oleh sang kakek.

"Tapi apa maksudnya, 'Dia tidak berwujud, dia berainkarnasi sesuai apa yang ditakdirkan dalam wujud manusianya' ini?" Sajin begitu heran dan bingung akan maksud bait yang diucapkan barusan. Mata terasa mulai memberat, di tutup buku saat kantuk datang menghampiri.

Sajin melangkah ke luar, tidak lupa ia mengunci ruangan unik ini. Di susuri lorong yang terasa sunyi, sang pemilik entah tertidur atau melakukan sebuah sesuatu. Mengingat Urahara orang yang tak bisa ditebak.

#

#

Malam semakin merambat dengan kepekatan hitamnya, mengantarkan sejumlah makhluk di dunia ini ke alam mimpi. Termasuk dara muda sang Kuchiki.

Di sini begitu indah, Rukia tidak pernah melihat dunia yang dipenuhi bintang yang melintas, begitulah ia menguraikan sangking indahnya. Tapi tempat ini tidak ada penghuni, seperti apa yah, bagaikan kauberada di jagad raya yang tak berujung.

"Langit... Milik kita berdua..."

"Seperti kau yang tercipta untukku..."

Rukia membalikkan tubuh, kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Di ruang kosong ini tidak terlihat manusia kecuali dia sendiri. Ketakutan menghampiri begitu suara sayup-sayup menelusup ke dalam hati. Rukia mengenali kefamiliaran sang pemilik, ini suara pemuda bermata langit itu.

Apa yang harus dilakukan, jika dia mencari, takut bayangan mengerikan datang menghampiri. Tapi perasaan yang membuncah tidak bisa Rukia tahan, ia ingin segera bertemu.

Seiring kaki yang melangka cepat, entah darimana asal bayangan yang selaman ini ia rasakan memenuhi ruangan tersebut, bagaikan adegan film yang terus diputar ulang. Kekecewan menelusup bagaikan rayap yang menggerogoti batang kayu, membuat Rukia berhenti melangka. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, hanya saja ia takut kecewa, Rukia takut untuk mencari lagi.

"Kemana kau pergi... Di situ keberadaanku..."

"Karena aku bayanganmu... Kau bagian hidupku."

"Aku matahari yang kesepian..."

"Dan kau bulan yang kesepian..."

"Mari kita bersama... Meski takdir memisahkan."

"Aku membagi cahaya... Jangan bergerak menjauh."

"Karena itu ulurkan tanganmu..."

"Biarkan menyatu dalam genggamanku..."

Bola mata Rukia terasa memanas, kata-kata yang penuh misteri seakan menyindirnya. Membuat kaki terasa berat untuk melangka, rasa ini begitu dingin ketika suara itu terhenti. Rukia merasa ditinggalkan.

"Aku ingin bertemu." Tangan terkepal erat di depan dada, bibir bergerak seperti memiliki kontrol sendiri. "Aku ingin bertemu." Seolah sebuah mantera ia terus mengucapkannya.

"Aku di sini." Jantung memukul begitu keras mendengar ucapan yang tersambut. Perasaan yang menjerit meminta jawaban perlahan-lahan terpuaskan. Mata Rukia menatap ke arah depan, hawa ini terasa hangat, suhu yang selau bisa membuat Rukia tenang. Benda yang menyerupai kabut perlahan menyelimuti tempat ini, namun mata Rukia hanya menatap ke satu titik.

Senyum mengembang dengan sorot mata berkaca-kaca. Rasa senang dan haru menyelimuti begitu sosok yang dinanti menampakkan wujudnya. Rukia menggigit bibir yang bergetar hebat karena rasa yang membuncah tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Wajah hangat menghipnotis Rukia untuk mendekat. Rasa takut akan kehilangan membuat ia berlari menghambur kepelukkan tangan kokoh si pirang. "Aku..." Air mata mengalir begitu merasakan kehangatan yang begitu tubuhnya rindukan. Tangan kokoh memerangkap tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya, "Siapa kau ini? Kau membuat aku merasakan ketakutan yang begitu hebat." Tumpah sudah kemelut hati yang selama ini tersimpan rapat.

"Aku bagian dirimu," bisikkan itu membuat Rukia menengadah wajah ke atas. Mata langit menatap sendu, seperti menahan sebuah kekecewaan yang amat mendalam. Wajah yang basah oleh air mata membuat mata pemuda ini meredup.

Merasa seakan melakukan kesalahan, membuat Rukia enggan menanyakan ucapan lelaki ini barusan. Jemari terasa hangat saat menyatu dengan pemilik di hadapannya, entah kenapa rasa takut lenyap tak berbekas sekarang.

"Kau siapa?" Rukia berjengit begitu jemari kokoh mengeratkan genggaman di tangannya.

"Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku." Senyum lembut membuat Rukia mengalihkan mata, pemuda ini mengingatkan dia akan seseorang. Dan lagi, kata-katanya sulit untuk dipahami.

Pemuda ini menuntun Rukia duduk di tempat yang tak beralas apa pun, keanehan itu pula yang menggelayuti pikiran Rukia. Seperti kau duduk di lantai transparan, tidak terlihat, namun bisa dirasakan ada sebuah benda yang menompang tubuhmu.

"Tapi, aku ingin tahu namamu." Kepala bersurai hitam menunduk dalam, di saat sentuhan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Rukia bisa merasakan dada bidang itu, akibat tubuh belakangnya yang bersandar nyaman di hadapan pemuda ini.

"Kenapa begitu ingin tahu?" Suara menggema di atas kepala yang mendaratkan sebuah kecupan setelahnya, membuat Rukia seperti tersengat arus listrik. Lalu sang tangan membawah tubuh mungil lebih merapat dalam pelukkan, membuat jantung Rukia berdebar, kelembutan yang diberikan membuat ia ingin lebih lama dengan pemuda ini.

Rukia berharap detak jantungnya tidak terdengar, hawa panas menerpa perpotongan leher saat surai pirang terbenam di bahunya. Rasa ini familiar, Rukia pernah merasakannya. Di ingat-ingat rasa dejavu yang pernah diterima oleh sang tubuh, sentuhan ini?

"Tidak." Rukia tersentak keras begitu pemuda itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Meski kuatnya sentakan yang diberikan, tangan si pemuda pirang begitu kokoh merengkuh tubuh Rukia.

"Jangan menolakku lagi, kau membuatku sakit."

Tuhan seperti mempermainkan Rukia. Perkataan itu menumpuk lalu bergema menjadi satu di telinganya.

"Aku disebut Soleil, aku disebut Tidus, aku disebut sang pencerah, aku disebut sang hitam, aku disebut sang pelindung, aku disebut sang penguasa, aku disebut sang dewa, aku disebut Ashura, aku disebut matahari hitam, aku disebut Kitsune, aku disebut dewa perang, aku disebut dewa api, dan aku disebut matahari putih diterakhir fase kehidupanku sebelum ini. Kala itu aku bersemayam ditubuhku yang ini, aku bereinkarnasi ditubuh manusia yang bernama Ashura, Wujud yang merengkuh tubuhmu sekarang." Gemetar, Rukia ketakutan sekarang mengetahui fakta lelaki yang merengkuhnya posesif.

"Aku bagian dirimu, berapa kali pun aku bereinkarnasi, benang merah tidak akan pernah terputus. Meski dikehidupan kita berpisah karena sebuah takdir, tetapi ikatan ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, menandinginya pun tidak." Bisa Rukia rasakan tetesan bening menyentuh permukaan bahu. Rukia begitu ingin mengetahui tentang pemuda yang selalu mengusik alam bawah sadarnya. Namun rasa sakit menelusup ke dalam hati saat tahu pemuda ini menangis dalam diam saat ini.

"Cepatlah sadar siapa dirimu, tidak peduli saat kau terlahir dalam wujud apa. Yang jelas masa fase bulan menghitam sudah terlewatkan, janji sudah terpenuhi dikehidupan sebelumnya. Kita harus menjalankan tugas kembali, waktu bagi kita sudah bergerak, _Mesyats._ Aku menunggumu dikehidupan ini." Bibir Rukia keluh, menahan kenyataan pahit atas takdir mereka berdua.

"Sudah cukup berpisah dilima kehidupan, jadi kembali kepadaku. Aku menunggumu. Aku belum lengkap tanpa dirimu." Anggukkan kepala Rukia berikan sebagai tanda kepastian, tubuhnya diputar menghadap lawan bicara. "Di kehidupan sekarang aku terlahir sebagai ini..." Mata lemon membulat melihat lambang matahari yang menghitam di telapak tangan berkulit eksotis tersebut.

"A-apa ini?" Ashura hanya tersenyum melihat ketakutan gadis di hadapannya.

"Memang harus seperti ini, karena engkau terlahir sebagai ini sekarang." Rukia melihat telapak tangannya sendiri, Ashura dengan lembut memperlihatkan telapak tangan yang digenggamnya kepada si pemilik.

"Jika menghitam, kau akan sama seperti pemuda yang kau ajak bertarung di fase terakhir bulan menghitam." Alis pirang menaut mendengar ucapan Rukia. "Kenapa kau menyebutnya pemuda, hm? Itu adalah dirimu juga." Terpaku, semua kejadian yang aneh melintas dipikiran Rukia.

"Jadi, aku yang membuat kita terpisah?" Rukia tercekat begitu menyimpulkan semua mimpi yang dialaminya. Sumpah gadis bersurai hitam dan kegelapan pemuda bersurai hitam atas kehilangan cahaya hidupnya berseliweran bagaikan sebuah burung yang terbang. "Aku yang membuatmu menderita, kan?" Pemuda berambut pirang ini hanya terdiam melihat permata bening menuruni pipi Rukia. Wajah mungil begitu menahan kesakitan.

"Kaulah yang paling menderita, kegelapan hatimu karena tak bisa mendapat cahaya dari diriku. Kau harus menderita demi sebuah janji dilima kehidupan, agar aku tetap bereinkarnasi lalu menjalankan sebuah tugas yang kita miliki sebagai keseimbangan dunia. Meski kau menderita karena terlahir dalam wujud yang sama denganku, Indra. Itu namamu sebelum kehidupan ini." Rukia menahan dirinya, agar tidak menghambur kepelukan lelaki dengan sejuta senyum lembutnya.

"Dasar bodoh?" Rukia memeluk Ashura erat. Pemuda ini tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis yang masih menangis.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih suka mengataiku seperti itu." Tawa pelan menyapa gendang telinga Rukia. "Yang jelas aku terlahir tetap sebagai pembawa _soleil_ dan kau sebagai _mesyats._ Itu tidak bisa digantikan dengan orang lain disetiap reinkarnasi kita, sekalipun kau pernah terlahir dalam wujud yang sama denganku." Mata langit memandang rupa gadis di hadapannya.

"Tidak penting siapa yang hitam dan siapa yang putih, hal demikian tidak akan pernah memutuskan rantai kehidupan kita." Jemari kokoh mengecup telapak tangan Rukia, membuat perut sang gadis tergelitik karena ulahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu di kehidupan ini, Ashura?" tanya Rukia pelan, dia takut melakukan kesalahan fatal lagi.

"Ikatan ini yang akan menunjukkannya, hati akan membimbingmu." Bibir dengan lembut mengecup dahi Rukia, mata dua sejoli memejam merasakan kasih sayang yang mendalam. Wajah Rukia terasa memanas saat Ashura menjauhkan bibir lalu menatapnya intens.

"Mau menari denganku?" bisik Ashura menggoda, dia suka melihat kulit putih Rukia yang memerah delima. Meski terlihat kaku, Rukia menganggukkan kepala dengan rasa senang.

Ashura menuntun Rukia berdiri, posisi masih sama dengan Rukia yang membelakangi tubuhnya. Telapak tangan menjalar perlahan di perut Rukia, mata amethsyt memandang ragu tangan yang bertengger santai di bagian tubuhnya.

Perlahan Rukia mengelus punggung tangan eksotis tersebut, Ashura tersenyum lembut saat merasakan energi yang utuh menyebar keseluruh tubuh. "Kau membuatku utuh." Rukia melirikkan wajah ke samping, dia bisa merasakan energi panas yang perlahan menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya, ini begitu hangat.

 **Zraaakkkkkkkkk**

Rukia menggengam erat punggung tangan Ashura, mata menatap ngeri ke arah samping.

"Jangan takut, itu avatar, perubahan wujudku selama ini." Ashura menjelaskan apa yang dilihat oleh mata Rukia. Meski demikian, Rukia baru menyusaikan diri dengan keadaan yang diterimanya.

Melihat berbagai wujud Ashura yang berbeda-beda membuatnya takut, yang paling mengerikan lelaki bermata merah dengan ekor sembilan, dan lelaki bertubuh putih pucat dengan mata berwarna kuning menyala. Tapi ada beberapa yang berwajah menenangkan, mengusir rasa takut dalam diri Rukia.

"Kau juga memiliki wujud seperti diriku itu, Rukia," ujar Ashura. "Lihat, di samping tubuhmu." Kepala Rukia menatap ke samping tubuhnya, dan benar saja. Semua wujud yang dimiliki Ashura ada di avatar milik Rukia. "Itu sebagai suatu bukti, kau bagian diriku, hanya kau yang bisa mengimbangiku dalam hal apa pun. Jadi, mari saling memiliki," bisik Ashura menyakinkan hati gadis dalam dekapannya ini.

Dengan pelan dua tubuh berayun dalam satu gerakkan, Rukia begitu merasa penuh dalam dirinya. Gerakkan yang saling mengimbangi membuatnya terasa lengkap di bagian yang terasa kosong.

Tempat ini seolah hanya milik mereka berdua, dengan leluasa bergerak ke sana kemari dengan irama yang teratur. Rukia tersenyum, benar ini milik mereka berdua, merekalah yang menciptakan. Semua terasa melebur menjadi satu, gerakkan sang tubuh larut dalam penyatuan jiwa.

 **#####***** The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon *****#####**

Derap kaki melaju begitu cepat, hentakkan keras membuat tangan kokoh berpegangan erat dengan bulu berwarna coklat terang. Mata emas memandang tajam ke arah depan. Di samping terlihat seekor serigala besar ikut berlari tatkala cepat.

'Ichigo, aku serahkan yang itu kepadamu,' Sajin bertelepati terhadap pemuda di atas tubuhnya, Ichigo mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

 **Grosakkkkk**

Makhluk itu tersungkur di semak-semak, dengan seekor serigala yang menerkam kepalanya. Ichigo melompat begitu melihat serigala lainnya mendapatkan buruan, dengan mulus sang kaki menatap di tanah, lalu melanjutkan mengejar kawanan monster yang hendak melepaskan diri.

Geraman begitu terdengar saat Sajin melihat makhluk itu melakukan perlawanan dari gigitan sang teman. Cakar mencengkram bahu si lawan untuk tidak kembali memberontak, Sajin bisa mendengar nada kemarahan dari mahkluk yang merasa kesakitan itu. Suara sesuatu yang robek begitu jelas terdengar, Sajin meninggalkan sang teman yang begitu bernafsu membunuh mahkluk tersebut.

Ekor satu bergerak-gerak liar, kulit tubuh Ichigo mulai memutih sebagian. Bagian tubuh yang mencuat bagaikan menyerupai duri di sebelah bahunya. Makhluk yang bertubuh seluruhnya putih yang di hadapi Ichigo terdiam kaku, gerakan kilat membuat mata si buruan terbelalak lebar. Kuku tajam mengoyak perut bagian dalam hingga tembus ke belakang, Ichigo menusuknya tanpa belas kasih dengan kuku runcing yang dimiliki. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, sebelah tangan mencekik leher si mahkluk dengan keras.

Perlahan tubuh itu terbakar api, Ichigo memusnahkan buruan dengan energi panasnya. Sajin terdiam melihat kekuatan yang pertama kali Ichigo keluarkan. Geraman halus diberikan Sajin untuk menyapa Ichigo, sedangkan pemuda itu terdiam sambil memejamkan mata. Perlahan tubuh Ichigo berangsur-angsur normal, semenjak mendapatkan mimpi aneh tadi malam, Ichigo merasa kekuatan besar menyelimuti tubuh.

Dua ekor serigala mendekat kepada sang pemimpin kelompok. Tatapan Sajin berikan kepada mereka. 'Apa Anda mendapatkan informasi, Azuma-san?' tanya Sajin serius lewat telepati.

'Yah, tidak salah lagi mahkluk itu ciptaan yang belum sempurna,' jawab serigala yang bersangkutan.

'Dia seperti manusia, tapi ada yang aneh dengan bagian tubuhnya itu.' Sang anak menimpali ucapan ayahnya. Azuma mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang anak.

"Ini pasti ulah kaumku," jawab Ichigo mutlak. Kekuatan aneh tentang penciptaan makhluk itu begitu tidak sembarang orang yang bisa membuat. Mereka harus membutuhkan kekuatan besar, kekuatan yang berada di tengah, bukan manusia biasa bukan juga para siluman. _witch_ hanya kaum itu yang bisa, dengan kekuatan yang mereka punya.

Azuma terdiam melihat pemuda yang mengeluarkan aura yang sedikit berbeda, biasanya kekuatan yang dimiliki Ichigo begitu terasa panas, menekan saat pemuda ini dalam kuasa berhadapan dengan musuh. Meski samar, Azuma bisa merasakan kehangatan, seperti api yang habis disiram air.

Mereka tadi bergerak saat merasa keanehan sebuah reiatsu di sekitar, tak pelak Sanjin beranjak saat bahaya dirasakan mendekat kepada Ichigo. Hal serupa juga terjadi terhadap Rukia, untung para kaumnya yang berjaga di perbatasan hutan berada di area yang dekat dengan gadis itu. Mereka berpencar untuk melihat Ichigo dan Rukia, sampai tiba mengejar buruan itu ke dalam hutan ini.

Ichigo berjalan pelan menghampiri Sajin. "Paman, ayo kembali. Aku harus sekolah." Entah berapa jam yang mereka habiskan untuk memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk liar itu, yang jelas Ichigo ingin segera ke tempatnya menimba ilmu tersebut.

#

#

#

Matahari menyingsing terasa begitu lambat bagi Byakuya. Sarapan pagi berlalu dalam diam, tidak mengidahkan mata sang adik menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arahnya. Rukia tidak mengetahui apa saja yang dilalui sang kakak dalam kesehariannya di kantor, yang jelas, rahang yang terkatup rapat sedang menahan suatu amarah yang besar.

"Rukia, minta Yoruichi menjemputmu pulang. Malam ini menginaplah di sana." Meski ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi Rukia mengurungkan niat. Jika sang kakak bertindak demikian, pasti dia mempunyai alasan tertentu.

"Baik, Nii-sama." Byakuya beranjak dari kursi makan. Meski tidak tega melihat tampang bingung Rukia, Byakuya harus tetap melindungi sang adik. Tadi malam ia juga merasakan aura aneh yang mengincar Rukia. Tujuan Byakuya sudah jelas, menuju inti dari permasalahan semua ini.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju ke sekolah Rukia terus memikirkan mimpinya. Perasaan hangat masih begitu melekat menyelimuti tubuh, rasa hangat begitu terasa di setiap sentuhan yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu. Begitu terbagun Rukia sudah terisak dalam tangis.

Bagaimana cara dia menemukan bagian dirinya itu. Kaki memasuki gerbang sekolah, deru laju motor terdengar pelan dari kejauhan. Warna orange perpaduan hitam begitu mencolok di _body_ motor yang mendekat ke arah sekolah. Begitu ingin tahu siapa yang mengendari, membuat Rukia menghentikan langkah. Mata lemon mengerjap pelan begitu motor berhenti tepat memotong arah jalannya.

"Pagi, Rukia. Apa kau baik?"

Awalnya Ichigo mengendari motor begitu tenang di sepenjang jalan tadi. Namun begitu melihat gadis mungil yang berhenti di tengah halaman sekolah, membuat ia menarik gas lebih cepat. Meski canggung, Ichigo berusaha memperbaiki keadaan karena perbuatannya kemarin. Tapi kenapa harus kata-kata yang terdengar konyol itu yang terucap, apalagi melihat tatapan dingin itu. Membuat ia seperti orang bodoh.

"Baik," jawab Rukia berlalu sambil meninggalkan Ichigo yang terdiam. Perlahan senyum mengembang, entah kenapa dia senang mendapatkan respon dari Rukia, setidaknya tatapan kosong tak lagi diberikan kepada dirinya. Di putar lagi kunci motor untuk melanjutkan ke parkiran sekolah, dia bergegas cepat, ingin melihat si mungil kembali.

Sesampai di kelas Renji menyambut Rukia dengan senyum lembut. Ingatan Rukia berputar kepada mimpi tadi malam, apa Renji orangnya? Diakah pembawa _soleil_ dikehidupan ini? Jika ditilik pemuda ini yang selalu berada disisi Rukia, tapi jika seperti itu, kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa pun, seperti saat dia bersentuhan dengan Ashura.

Rukia harus memastikannya. Tas di letakkan di atas meja, Renji bingung melihat tingkah aneh Rukia. Mau apa gadis ini batin Renji awas. "Renji aku boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya Rukia intens.

"A-apa?" Renji tergagap mendengar ucapan yang bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman itu. Tidak mengidahkan keterkejutan sang teman, Rukia menyentuh dada berbalut seragam yang dikenakan Renji. Rukia berusaha konsentrasi, namun, bukan hal yang diinginkan yang didapatkan.

Kepala Rukia berdenyut nyeri, sebuah memori melintas bagaikan rentetan kereta api. Rukia bisa melihat gambaran Indra bersama gadis berambut merah muda yang hidup bersama. Cinta gadis itu, penderitaanya serta hubungan Ashura yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Hubungan yang tidak bisa gadis berambut merah muda dan hitam tembus dalam ikatan kasih sayang antara Ashura dan Indra miliki, meski saat itu hanya terpaut dalam ikatan persaudaraan serta persahabatan.

Bibir Rukia tersenyum haru, meski tercipta dalam bentuk yang sama, hanya Ashura yang mengerti diri Indra semenjak dahulu. Meski harus tenggelam dalam kegelapan tak berujung, Ashura tetap berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Jadi Renji renkarnasi gadis bersurai merah muda itu, batin Rukia miris. Dia tidak tahu takdir apa yang akan menghampiri mereka. Dari dahulu Renji selalu menatap Rukia, dalam wujud apa pun dia selalu menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya. Avatar yang selalu mencintai sang bulan— _mesyats_ dalam setiap reinkarnasinya.

Ichigo terdiam melihat perbuatan Rukia saat memasuki kelas, darahnya terasa bergolak hebat. Rahang terkatup rapat, tubuh Renji menegang saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang pekat. Reiatsu siapa ini? Pikirnya.

Mata mengarah ke depan, tubuh Renji bergedik melihat hazel menatap tajam. Hawa panas terasa mencekam, ia hampir gemetar saat menyaksikan dua makhluk di kanan dan kiri tubuh Ichigo.

Makhluk apa itu? Mata berpupil merah seperti mata siluman, di belakang tubuhnya ditumbuhi sebuah ekor. Renji berusaha menguasai ketakutan dalam dirinya, apalagi begitu melihat yang satunya lagi, dengan mata berwarna emas serta kulit tubuh yang putih pucat, membuat makhluk itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Renji?" Rukia menegur temannya yang berkeringat dingin. Mata Rukia mengikuti arah pandang sang teman, di sana, terlihat Ichigo menatap tajam. Rukia bergedik melihat mata yang menatap seolah siap menerjang tersebut.

Renji berdiri begitu seorang guru memasuki kelas, Ichigo melangkah ke tempatnya dengan langkah berat. Emosi yang tidak dipahami menghampiri dirinya tatkala melihat mereka berdua, hati Ichigo seolah diremas sesuatu melihat hal itu.

###

Jam sekolah berlalu begitu saja, Ichigo sadar ada dua mata yang memerhatikannya semenjak di kelas tadi. Sejujurnya Rukia ingin berkata sesuatu dengan pemuda itu, tapi respon tubuhnya mengatakan lain. Denyut di kepala serta tubuh yang gemetar ini membuat ia enggan bersentuhan dengan Ichigo.

Di gerbang sekolah Yoruichi sendiri yang menjemput Rukia, mobil itu parkir di bibir masuk gerbang sekolah. "Kau sudah besar sekarang, hm?" tanya wanita bertubuh sintal dengan kulit gelapnya itu.

"Iya." Rukia tersenyum kecil. Biasa hidup dalam kesunyian dan ketenagan karena marga Kuchiki nya membuat Rukia tidak banyak berekspresi. Tenang dan sopan satun, itu yang selalu dituntut dalam diri Rukia selama ini.

"Hai, Byakuya membuatmu seperti robot. Ayo masuk," ujar Yoruichi memberikan intruksi kepada gadis mungil itu. Mata Rukia melerik ke samping, saat melihat Ichigo memacu keras motor besarnya itu. Tidak ingin larut dalam memikirkan pemuda itu, Rukia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk nyaman di dalamnya.

Cukup memakan waktu untuk sampai di mansion Shihouin. Rukia bisa melihat kemegahan bagunan yang masih menyisakan bentuk klasiknya. Para pelayan membungkuk hormat, Yoruichi membimbing Rukia ke sebuah kamar. "Nah, anggaplah ini kamarmu. Nikmati tempat barumu." Senyum Yoruichi membuat gadis ini terdiam.

"Tempat baru? Aku akan tinggal lama di sini?" Rukia memastikan pemikirannya.

"Apa kau tidak senang?" Alis wanita ini beradu, membuat Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Baiklah, aku masih ada urusan penting, jika ada sesuatu, para pelayan siap untuk itu." Rukia mengangguk paham dengan maksud Yoruichi.

Rukia menutup pintu kamarnya, setelah Yoruichi ke luar ruangan. Tas sekolah ia lemparkan di atas kasur, tubuh mungil mengikutinya setelah itu. "Mungkin itu hanya bunga mimpi..." bisik Rukia mengingat semua rasa dejavu dalam kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi, ini begitu aneh jika di simpulkan hanya sebatas itu.

Napas terasa berat, Rukia menegakkan tubuh, lebih baik ia ke luar mencari udara segar. Kaki menyusuri jalan berkerikil kecil di pekarangan mansion Shihouin. Rukia bersenandung kecil sambil matanya melihat-lihat beraneka bunga mawar.

 **Meong**

Rukia hapir menjerit saat hampir menginjak ekor kucing hitam di belokkan taman ini. "Ah, untung aku tidak menginjakmu." Rukia mengelus dadanya, diambil kucing tersebut sambil mengelus kepala binatang tersebut.

 **Tring tring tring**

Mata Rukia melihat ke sekitar, suara lonceng bergemering pelan. Kaki Rukia melangkah ke tempat terpasangnya loceng kecil dengan ekor kertas berwarna merah di bawahnya. Mata lemon menatap merata kepada bangunan depan ini. "Kuil?" Mata Rukia memincing melihat simbol yang terpasang di depan pintu kuil Shihouin.

Rukia membuka sepatunya, dilepaskan kucing tersebut untuk pergi. Sedikit anak tangga yang terbuat dari semen dinaiki. Rukia berada di depan pintu, tangannya membuka pintu yang tertutup tersebut. Di dalam sedikit gelap, saat Rukia memandang lurus ke depan, ke dalam kuil.

 **Ggggreeertaakkkkk**

Goncangan kuil ini membuat Rukia menatap ke atas dengan panik. Satu kakinya sudah memasuki kuil, seperti didorong sesuatu ia malah melangkah ke dalam. Rukia menjerit keras saat bangunan ini bertambah kuat dengan goncanganya. Gempa hebat menggetarkan pijakan kaki Rukia.

 _"Anda datang."_

Mata Rukia mencari di dalam kuil, suara itu mengalihkan pengelihatannya. Di sana ia bisa melihat, sesuatu yang membuat seluruh indera yang dimiliki membeku. Tubuh Rukia lemas, ia ambruk ke lantai kayu kuil tidak sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**

Note : _Soleil_ artinya Matahari, _Mesyats_ artinya Bulan.

 **Chapter depan dimulai dengan flashback, jangan kaget jika setting tempatnya sembilan puluh persen berbeda dengan yang sekarang.**

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah mereview fic ini ^_^

Saran dan kritikannya diterima, sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	5. Chapter 5 Kehadiranku

**The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo©**

 **Rate : M ©Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/comfort, romance, family, friendship. ©Warning : Adegan kekerasan, EYD, POV, Typos, OOC, OC, AU.**

™ **©Fairing Ichigo K Rukia©™**

 **~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~**

* * *

 **NOTE: Flashback (dalam penglihatan Rukia yang pingsan)**

#

#

#

Chapter 5 : Kehadiranku...

 _"Vergadering, begitu mereka menyebut tempat ini. Dunia tengah, yang menghubungkan dunia atas dan bawah."_ Suara menggema di telinga Rukia, mata bundar menatap tajam ke arah depan, seolah ada sebuah kabut yang melindungi penglihatannya.

Pupil mata menegang, saat melihat hal yang begitu menakjubkan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ini sangat mengagumkan. Bintang-bintang seolah begitu dekat, begitu indah dengan kerlipan cahaya yang dimiliki. Ini sangat indah, seperti berada di jagat raya, di galaksi yang berbeda.

 _ **Flashback On**_

Awan berarak maju, tidak melawan ke mana arah angin yang membawa. Satu bangunan megah begitu menjulang tinggi, menunjukkan kuasa pemiliknya. Semilir angin menggoyangkan jubah hitam yang dikenakan pria bersurai menyala.

Jirah emas dikenakan, menyaingi hazel yang menyorot terang memandang langit merah. Pedang hitam tergenggam erat, kilatan sarung besi di pergelangan tangan membuat pria ini semakin gagah. Kepalanya mendongak, dengan perisai yang membungkus kukuh di wajah.

Entah apa yang ada di benak, pemuda ini terlihat murung dalam kesunyian. Mata mengerjap dengan kebekuan tak berujung, sepi, di tempat yang tak berkawan.

 _"Panas ya Dewa."_

Gendang telinga mendengar suara rintihan, hazel melihat ke arah bawah, ke bumi. Sejenak mata terpejam, sepasang sayap membentang lebar, terlihat kukuh, tak tergoyahkan.

Perlahan ia beranjak, membawa sang tubuh semakin ke atas, menembus gumpalan awan dengan sayap kuat menerjang angin. Ke dua sayap mengepak pelan, bisa di lihat matahari membakar begitu terik. Meski demikian, mahkluk ini sedikitpun tak merasakan hal itu.

Tangan bergerak seakan mengibas suatu benda, ajaib, matahari perlahan menurunkan energi panasnya. "Jika seperti ini, manusia bisa dalam bahaya." Melihat benda kuning tersebut bersinar penuh, lama-lama bumi bisa terpanggang. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Perlahan kembali ia turun ke bawah.

Pandangan kembali menatap ke bumi, di mana manusia melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Suatu keunikan di mata pria yang berjalan kesebuah bangunan terbuka, dipenuhi bongkahan berlian, seperti pecahan bintang yang berpijar. Lalu mengamati lagi, duduk dengan diam, memantau tugasnya kembali.

Getaran halus membuat punggung menegak, bisa ia lihat seorang pria mengenakan jubah putih perlahan menampakkan diri, menandakan dimensi yang terhalang sudah terbuka. Ketukkan terdengar samar, lantai sebening kaca bahkan bisa memperlihatkan rupa bagi orang yang memandang.

"Hormat diberikan, Lord Nyeusi Jua..." Begitu ia dipanggil oleh makhluk yang hidup di samping tempatnya, makhluk tengah yang berjulukkan quincy ini.

Vergadering, diapit dua dimesin yang berbeda di samping kanan dan kiri yaitu : Soul society dan Wandenrich. Vergadering tempat dua dimensi itu bertemu, untuk bermusyawarah, di bawah pimpinan Lord Ichigo Nyeusi Jua. Seorang pria yang berkuasa tinggi atas dunia tengah dan mengatur peredaran bumi, perintah dari dunia atas.

"Bangunlah..." suara tegas memberikan perintah agar sang ajudan berdiri. Sebagai seorang lord umurnya sudah berabad-abad, bahkan sebelum Soul society dan Wandenrich ada ia sudah tercipta. Tapi lihat, bahkan wajah rupawan tersebut sedikitpun tidak menua. Tampan dan gagah tidak cukup untuk ungkapan dirinya, dengan paras yang begitu memesona.

Terdiam, mereka hening, saat dimensi lain terbuka. Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam terlihat, makhluk dari Soul society. "Hormat Lord Nyeusi Jua." Kepala sang penguasa mengangguk, menandakan penghormatan diterima. Mata hazel mematut dua orang petinggi di Soul society dan Wandenrich, utusan dari sayap kiri dalam pimpinan Jugram Haschwalth sedangkan untuk sayap kanan dalam pimpinan Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Jangan takut begitu, kembalilah, aku akan mengurus masalah kalian." Para ajudan saling melirik, meski tercipta dalam dimensi berbeda, pikiran mereka seakan menyatu jika menyangkut penguasa dunia tengah ini. "Kenapa terdiam? Seluruh partikel yang ada di jagat raya ini terhubung denganku." Mereka menunduk, sedikit malu atas pemikiran mereka atas lord-nya tersebut. Nyatanya Ichigo Nyeusi Jua tahu apa yang ada dalam benak mereka, tidak bisa diungkapkan, betapa takutnya mereka dengan pria ini.

"Baik, kami undur diri." Ichigo mengangguk, mata menatap lurus, ke arah benda langit yang berpijar indah. Pilar istana vergadering bergetar, selepas menutupnya dua dimensi yang habis terbuka mengantar kembalinya shinigami dan quincy.

"Keserakahan ini akan membuat kalian menderita nanti, ego dan ambisi yang tidak pernah padam," bibir berbisik pelan. Kekhawatiran memenuhi dada yang sedikit nyeri, melihat kenyataan dua makhluk dalam kuasanya itu.

 _"Dewa, apapun yang engkau beri akan kuterima. Namun tolong, jangan ambil nyawa istriku."_

Lord terdiam, suara yang meratap membuatnya terpaku, semua permohonan yang ada di bumi bisa ia dengar langsung. Namun demikian, dia tetap terdiam, memberikan pihak quincy atau shinigami melaporkan masalah itu dulu kepadanya.

Satu hal yang membuat Ichigo Nyeusi Jua terpaku terhadap manusia. Sebuah perasaan, bisa membuat mereka kuat, lemah dan membenci. Terlebih jika rasa sayang dan cinta yang bersarang kuat dalam hati manusia. Hal itu membuat mereka lupa diri, terhadap diri mereka sendiri.

Tubuh tegap berdiri, meninggalkan dewan terbuka yang kembali sunyi. Awan berarak mendekat, mengumpul di bawah kaki Ichigo yang menuju kerajaan miliknya. Sepasang sayap di punggung menyusut, dibarengi hilangnya perisai yang membentengi tubuh. Sekarang Ichigo menggunakan jubah berwarna menyala, seiras dengan rambut yang dimiliki.

Lantai sebening kaca dinaiki, Ichigo bahkan bisa melihat peredaran benda-benda langit di bawah istananya. Kesunyian begitu terasa, kembali ingatannya akan manusia tadi. Perasaan macam mana yang bisa membuat makhluk yang lemah tersebut sampai meratap sedemikian rupa, demi pasangan hidupnaya. Sebegitu kuatkah perasaan itu? Sampai mengubah manusia sedemikian rupa.

Di puncak istana, kubah terbuka, menampilkan pintu yang seperti menempel di langit. Ichigo terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk, sampai akhirnya kembali ia menuruni lantai, mengurungkan niatnya.

Pintu kamar di buka, menampilkan tempat peristirahatan Lord Ichigo Nyeusi Jua. Di baringkan tubuh di atas bantalan batu hijau, mata mengatup, meski pemikirannya tetap bekerja. Dunia atas mempunyai kehendak lain, mata yang tidak pernah 'tidur' itu dilelapkan. Seberkas cahaya muncul dari tubuh Ichigo, melesat ke luar sampai di dewan istana yang terbuka.

Sepasang sayap membungkus sesuatu, cahaya membias menyilaukan mata. Seluruh jagat raya berwarna putih, akibat terangnya sinar tersebut. Dunia tengah bertanya-tanya, cahaya apa yang bisa menembus dimensi yang terhalang itu. Perlahan mata mereka membulat, melihat dunia Vergadering menjadi transparan, meski masih terhalang sekat pembatas.

Para shinigami dan quincy bergerak mendekat, mata mereka melebar melihat sebuah cahaya yang perlahan meredup di kursi Lord Nyeusi Jua. Biasanya dimensi mereka bersekat tabir hitam namun, apa gerangan yang membuat tabir dimensi merek menjadi trasparan. Semua isi Vergadering terlihat, membuat para mahkluk yang tidak pernah ke sana terpaku akan keindahannya.

Jugram dan Genryuusai mendekat, mencoba membuka dimensi mereka. Semua makhluk terdiam menyaksikan pemimpin mereka gagal membuka dimensi. Apa yang terjadi? Pemimpin mereka diberi hak untuk bisa membuka dimensi ke Vergadering. Para ajudan melakukan hal yang sama akan tetapi hasilnya? Nihil, dimensi tetap tidak mau terbuka.

Para Shinigami dan quincy saling menatap, suara hati mereka seirama akibat keanehan ini. Para kaum saling menatap, akibat Vergadering yang menjadi pembatas menyibak tabirnya. Perlahan sebuah cahaya meredup, membuat sekat pembatas kembali berwarna hitam secara perlahan. Mata mereka memincing, melihat sesosok makhluk yang masih dilingkupi sebuah cahaya.

Rasa kecewa dan penasaran bersarang dalam hati, saat mata tak bisa melihat wujud makhluk yang membuat dunia tengah menjadi seperti ini. Sekat kembali hitam, membuat pemandangan Vergadering tidak terlihat lagi. Sekarang mata hanya melihat pemukiman penduduk, para shinigami mengerjapkan mata karenanya. Kaum quincy pun demikian, Vergadering sudah tak terlihat, sekarang hanya terhampar padang rumput di mata mereka.

Di kursi Lord Nyeusi Jua, sebuah sayap mengepak, rambut hitam perlahan memanjang sepundak. Sebuah retina seindah gunung perlahan terbuka, perisai perak yang dikenakan membias. Pergelangan tangan terbungkus ornamen pelindung, jemari dan telinga dihiasi permata indah. Kepala berisikan mahkota, menampilkan benda bulat berwarna putih di tengah.

Bulu mata mengerjap, tangan seputih awan mengibaskan sesuatu di depan wajahnya. Perlahan, sayap indah menyusut bersamaan perisai yang mengikuti. Mahkota menyusul, menyisakan rambut yang dihiasi bunga yang diulat cantik. Ia terdiam, dengan mata menatap lurus melihat benda langit yang bergerak.

Telinga menegak, saat pendengarannya menangkap ribuan suara. Mata memandang ke bawah, ia terdiam melihat para makhluk yang memohon tiada henti. Suatu rasa menggerakkan tangan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Siapa?" Jemari lentik berhenti bergerak, mendengar suara dalam di belakang tubuhnya. Ichigo Nyeusi Jua bergerak mendekat, berhenti di hadapan makhluk asing dalam penglihatannya.

Mata hazel bertemu dengan permata biru, membuat rahang tegas sedikit mengendur, menyaksikan keelokan wajah di hadapannya. Saling memandang, itu yang mereka lakukan. Sudah berabad-abad Ichigo sendirian di Vergadering, menjalankan tugasnya.

"Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi..." Bibir semerah darah melantunkan suara indah, membuat hazel menatap tak berkedip. "...Bagian dirimu." Mata Ichigo mengerjap, semua yang terjadi merasuk dalam pikirannya. Wajah menegang, seketika ia memandang ke atas, ini kehendak dunia atas.

"Kehadiranmu akan membawa perubahan besar untuk jagat raya." Tangan kokoh mengelus tulang pipi yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. makhluk baru ini sedikit berbeda dengannya.

"Aku ada untuk melengkapimu, aku tercipta hanya untukmu. Bukan seperti engkau, yang tercipta untuk jagat raya." Mata meredup, memandang kelembutan wajah mungil di hadapannya. Bibir bergestur lembut mencium permukaan tangan yang akan menemani kehidupannya nanti. Makhluk berjenis perempuan hadir di dunia tengah, yang berabad-abad hanya ada di muka bumi.

Perlahan sesuatu aneh merambat ke dalam tubuh, Ichigo Nyeusi Jua tahu ini kehendak dunia atas. Rasa ini ditumbuhkan dalam dirinya, rasa yang tidak pernah dunia tengah rasakan terhadap jenis yang seperti ini, jenis yang hanya ada di permukaan bumi. Makhluk perempuan.

 _"Sudah lama ingin memberikan makhluk itu untukmu, namun kau tak kunjung meminta. Itulah jalan keluar untuk masalahmu, dia ada untukmu, menghapus kesepian dalam dirimu."_

Suara menggema, bibir Ichigo tersenyum. Ini sudah menjadi takdir mereka nantinya.

Perlahan kursi memanjang, Rukia menatap polos melihat hasil perbuatannya. Ke dua tangan menangkup wajah sehalus awan, jemari kokoh bermain di wajah cantik tersebut. Membuat Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi meresapi sentuhan di atas kulitnya. Tangan Ichigo menarik wajah yang memikat hatinya, hidung bangir saling menyentuh, bermain saling mengadu, dengan mata saling menaut dalam.

"Hanya satu yang kupinta, setialah kepadaku..." Ini melodi pertama yang paling indah dalam pendengarannya, Nyeupe Mwezi menangkup wajah yang meminta kepadanya itu. Rasa aneh bersarang di rongga dada, begitu bibir Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi menyapa permukaan bibir Ichigo Nyeusi Jua. Tidak ingin kehilangan, dihampiri benda yang membakar gejolak dalam dirinya.

Perasaan semacam inikah yang membuat manusia sampai seperti demikian. Bibir menaut ringan, bergerak saling mengimbangi dalam sensai yang menyenangkan. Tangan kokoh sedikit gemetar meraih tubuh yang lebih ringkih dari miliknya. Tangan mengelus rahang prianya, begitu tubuh berpindah dalam pangkuan pemilik absolut atas dirinya.

Sekali tak cukup membuat lord ini merasa puas, kembali di raih leher jenjang untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Basah ini menyenangkan, bibir yang saling melumat begitu antusias dalam kasih sayang. "Kau begitu indah." Napas hangat memburu, mata Rukia menatap lembut kepada kekasih abadinya.

"Di turunkannya aku, takdir kaum dunia tengah harus dijalankan." Ichigo kaku, mendengar penuturan dari perempuan ini. "Sebagai gantinya, dia menurunkanku untuk mengimbangimu dalam mengurus dunia tengah dan bawah." Kepala Ichigo menunduk, kenapa dunia atas melakukan hal ini kepada dirinya. Alis menaut tajam, Rukia yang melihat hal itu menyisir jarinya ke rambut Ichigo.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku ada untuk melengkapi dirimu, nyakinlah kepadaku." Benar, dia bukan ditinggalkan namun, didekati lewat wujud yang baru tercipta ini.

"Kau benar." Tangan saling menaut, menjadi kesatuan yang kukuh.

"Semuanya milikmu." Kepala bersurai hitam berlabuh di dada bidang yang akan selalu menyediakan tempat untuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo menyaksikan Rukia berdiri tegak, melihat matahari yang begitu menyengat.

"Kita harus mengurus benda bulat itu, dia tidak bisa bersinar penuh, itu bisa bahayakan?" Bibir mengulum senyum, saat Rukia memiliki pengetahuan seperti dirinya.

"Lakukanlah." Sayap mengepak, begitu mendapatkan persetujuan dari penguasa hidupnya. Gaun halus melambai kencang, ia meluncur ke bumi dengan kekuatan penuh. Sayap kokoh membawa tubuh itu meliuk bagaikan penari profesional, menghindari bongkahan batu yang melayang di angkasa.

Mata biru mengerjap, saat disuguhkan pemandangan bumi yang begitu indah. "Penuh kehausan." Ke simpulan yang Rukia ambil melihat tingkah laku dan isi hati manusia. Sayap kiri mengibas, untuk mengambil bongkahan tanah di bumi. Segumpal tanah mengikuti Nyeupe Mwezi yang perlahan naik ke atas, merasa cukup ia berhenti, dengan kepala menengadah ke atas.

 _"Kami melaksanakan perintahmu, jadikanlah ini bermanfaat bagi manusia."_ Dua hati menyatu, Nyesui Jua dan Nyeupe Mwezi meminta permohonan kepada dunia atas. Cahaya membias melingkupi tubuh Rukia, tangan mengambil segumpal tanah lalu memilinya menjadi bulat.

Tiupan diberikan, membuat benda bulat di telapak tangan perlahan menjauh dan semakin besar. "Jadilah penerang, jikala gelap menghampiri." Benda hitam itu berdiam di samping bumi, melihat warna yang begitu kelam membuat Rukia melirikkan mata kepada benda bulat yang bersinar terang.

Tangan mengibas kepada sang matahari, seolah mengambil sesuatu darinya. Cahaya terang merebak ke luar, perlahan mendekat ke arah benda bulat yang baru tercipta. "Aku mengambil separuh milikmu, agar panasmu tak membakar manusia." Perlahan, benda bulat hitam tersebut terlingkupi cahaya putih. "Sebagai gantinya, dia yang akan menjalankan separuh tugasmu." Mata memandang sang matahari yang bersinar sesuai suhu yang baik untuk bumi.

Suara manusia berdengung bagaikan lebah, tidak, bukan hanya dunia bawah, dunia tengah pun gempar karena perubahan baru ini. Bumi di selimuti cahaya hitam saat mulai berputar pada porosnya. Membuat belahan bumi lainya tidak mendapatkan cahaya matahari yang selalu menerangi mereka.

"Bersinarlah." Perlahan, belahan bumi yang menghitam diterangi cahaya benda langit yang baru diciptakan. Tangan yang dihiasi permata mengepal, mengeluarkan suatu benda berwarna hitam. Hal itu menciptakan makhluk berwarna hitam yang mengibaskan ekornya. Mata emas menatap rupa yang begitu indah di hadapannya, cahaya Nyeupe Mwezi membuat ia terpesona.

"Turunlah, beritahu manusia yang berhati tulus. Jangan takut, ini kehendak langit agar kalian bisa hidup bahagia." Kepala itu mengangguk, hewan tersebut mematuhi perintah yang diberikan. Sebuah anak panah tergenggam di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri memegang busur.

Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi menarik senjatanya, hewan hitam tersebut sudah siap akan turun ke bumi. Lesatan anak panah membawa makhluk bernama kucing itu menuruni dunia bawah, manusia yang melihat hal demikian di langit sangat ketakutan. Apalagi dengan suara yang menggelegar di setiap kilatan cahaya itu melintas.

Begitu tugasnya selesai, Rukia kembali terbang menuju dunia tengah dengan senyum yang menyertai. Begitu sampai di Vergadering, ia melihat beberapa shinigami dan quincy. Semua menatap makhluk berwujud baru di dunianya ini.

Nyeupe Mwezi terdiam, melihat mereka menatap sedemikian rupa. Wajah datar terlihat lugu, seolah tidak mengetahui persoalan yang telah terjadi. "Hormat, Malkia..." Serentak mereka bertekuk satu kaki ketika Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi duduk di samping Ichigo Nyeusi Jua.

Mata Rukia melirik Ichigo, meminta persetujuan akan tindakkannya. "Bangunlah." Perintah sang Malkia. "Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi, itulah aku, bagian dari Lord Ichigo Nyeusi Jua." Penjelasan singkat diberikan, membuat mereka merinding, merasakan dingin yang menekan.

Para quncy dan shinigami perlahan berdiri, mata mereka takjub melihat rupa yang begitu indah. "Tugas akan diberikan kepada kalian, sekarang waktunya memberikan hal ini." Sebuah benda muncul dikedua tangan Malkia Nyeupe Mwezi, sebuah pedang dan busur.

"Untukmu, jaga perputaran matahari dan cabut nyawa manusia yang sudah pada batasnya, mewakili Lord Nyeusi Jua." Sebuah pedang diberikan pada Yamamoto Genryuusai, dengan meneguk ludah ia menerima tapuk yang diembankan kepadanya—untuk shinigami.

"Dan ini, jaga perputaran bulan mewakili Malkia Nyeupe Mwezi. Berikan kehidupan dengan busur yang membawa hujan turun ke bumi, persis seperti yang kulakukan tadi." Jugram menerima dengan ingatan yang diberikan kepadanya, lesatan anak panah yang membawa petir turun ke bumi, pertanda hujan akan datang.

"Perintah diterima, Malkia Nyeupe Mwezi," serentak mereka menjawab dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Di berikannya ini, kalian harus tahu, iblis yang ada diperut bumi terlepas dari belenggunya. Mereka tidak sekuat kalian, akan tetapi rasa benci dalam diri manusia akan membuat iblis itu menjadi kuat. Jadi, jagalah para manusia," suara Lord Nyeusi Jua begitu berat, memeringatkan makhluk dunia tengah untuk berhati-hati.

"Kami laksanakan, perintah dari Lord dan Malkia." Mata Rukia memandang para shinigami dan quincy yang kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Meski dibagi rata, jiwa tidak akan pernah puas," ujar Ichigo yang melihat Rukia melangkah ke arahnya. Pemikirannya tentang para shinigami, quincy serta manusia memenuhi perjalanan di masa depan nanti.

"Karena itulah engkau ada," bisik Rukia di wajah Ichigo, menggesekkan hidung untuk mewakili raga yang haus kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Lalu, terciptalah dirimu," bisik Ichigo lembut dengan remasan halus di surai selembut sutra. Merasakan desakkan gairah prianya, membuat Rukia mencium bibir semanis madu. Bunga rambat yang membelit tiang mengeluarkan kuncup, ikut berbahagia dengan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Begitu senang, sampai merekahnya sang kelopak.

"Ini begitu manis." Napas terasa hangat, jemari Ichigo mengelus bibir yang memerah indah.

"Benarkah?" Tidak diberikan menjawab, Rukia mengelus lidah Ichigo saat terbuka. Untuk pertama kalinya seluruh jiwa raganya gemetar, kasih sayang Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi sanggup melumerkan panas tubuhnya. Sentuhan ini membuatnya melembut, luar dalam.

 **####~~~ The Cain Of Life : Sun and Moon ~~~####**

Malkia membentangkan sayap dengan para quincy yang sudah bersedia dengan panahnya. Perisai perak dikenakan untuk menghadapi iblis yang mulai ke luar dari perut bumi. Para manusia banyak yang ketakutan serta merenggang nyawa akibat hembusan panas serta kerasnya geraman makhluk tersebut.

Para quincy melepas anak panah dari angkasa, jarak milliaran tidak membuat mereka hilang sasaran. Iblis menggeram, sayapnya patah, meneteskan darah hitam yang mereka miliki. Malkia Nyeupe Mwezi terdiam melihat efek darah tersebut, hal demikian membuat tetumbuhan mati.

Kejadian begitu cepat bagi para quincy, iblis yang mengamuk mencabik serta merobek bagian tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa. Raungan kesenangan berdengung di terlinga Malkia Nyeupe Mwezi, di mana para iblis di bumi memakan hati manusia. Memakan begitu nikmat, terlebih jika hati itu penuh dendam serta kebencian.

"Malkia..." Jugram sudah siap untuk diperintahkan, menuggu diberi izin.

"Turunlah." Pimpinan quincy itu mengangguk patuh, Malkia mencabut sehelai bulunya, meniupkan kepada Jugram Haschwalth. "Pakailah untuk mempercepatmu."

Sepasang sayap tumbuh, di atas kepala Jugram terdapat lingkaran. Sayap membentang kokoh, kepala menungkik ke bawah, ia turun ke bumi dengan kecepatan penuh. Jugram tidak segan menganti anak busurnya menjadi sebuah pedang. Tidak ingin dimusnahkan, para iblis membalas dengan pedang terbuat dari gigi mereka sendiri. Meski demikian benda itu sekeras baja, bahkan Jugram digempur mundur, di desak sedemikian rupa.

Para iblis terus merangkak ke luar, mata mereka memincing ke atas, tembus ke jagat raya, memandang para penghuni dunia tengah. Geraman memekakan telinga, para manusia kesakitan mendengar suara berfrekuensi tinggi tersebut.

"Turunlah kalian semua, belenggu para iblis," ujar Malkia mengibaskan sayap, membuat para quincy menuruni bumi dengan cepat. Perang sengit tidak bisa dihindarkan, sang Malkia hanya menyaksikan dari atas.

 _"Lord..."_ Rukia bertelepati kepada Ichigo.

 _"Di izinkan Malkia."_

Sayap mengepak, makhluk soul society turun berbondong-bondong.

"Malkia..." Yamamoto berujar dengan segala hormat.

Mata biru menatap lurus, tanpa aba-aba ia turun mendekat bumi. Para shinigami mengikuti di belakang tubuhnya, dengan pedang yang sudah ke luat dari sarungnya. "Ikat dengan rantai..." Isyarat diberikan untuk membelenggu sang iblis. "... Dan sucikan roh yang masih berada di dunia manusia." Mata melihat sebuah roh yang akan diambil alih oleh sang iblis.

"Baik, Malkia." Para shinigami turun ke bawah, kembali Rukia terdiam menyaksikan dari angkasa.

Sebuah cahaya melesat ke arah Rukia, segumpal sinar matahari berhenti di hadapannya. Ia tahu ini ulah Lord Nyeusi Jua, cahaya tersebut membentuk sebuah makhluk. Mata berpupil merah, tubuh berbulu menyala, seiras dengan rambut Lord. Ekor sembilan bergerak liar, dengan taring yang mencuat dari celah bibir.

"Hormat, Malkia." Mata mengedip, melihat mahkluk ini bisa berbicara.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan turun ke bumi, Kitsune no kyuubi." Malkia menyembunyikan sayapnya. Perlahan ia duduk di atas makhluk berparas mengerikan itu. Kaki berlari menuju bumi, binatang tersebut membawa tumpangannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Para iblis semakin menggila, mereka tidak segan memakan para mayat. Shinigami merantai tubuh mereka, mengekang dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar bumi. Tidak mau dibelenggu, iblis mengaum marah. Rantai hampir meleleh karena hawa panas yang berasal dari tubuh.

 **Grroooaarrhhhhhh**

Makhluk yang baru turun ke bumi mengaum lebih keras, bahkan para shinigami dan quincy terdiam melihatnya. Para iblis sedikit gemetar, mata merah dan taring itu menyaingi seramnya kekuatan mereka. Rubah ekor sembilan menatap bengis, dengan Malkia yang membawa senjata hitam dan putih di kedua tangannya.

Besar tubuh Kitsune serta Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi membuat mereka semua mendongak. Satu kibasan ekor membuat para iblis terpental, sebuah bola cahaya menyerang mereka tiada ampun. Manusia yang melihat hal itu sudah pingsang, meski ada yang sadar pun tubuh mereka gemetar ketakutan. Manusia terlihat sangat kecil dibandingkan makhluk lain begitu melihat wujud Kitsune serta Malkia Nyeupe Mwezi.

Suara rintihan manusia membuat Malkia sedih, membakar gejolak dalam diri untuk memusnahkan sang iblis. Tubuh mengecil serta hewan yang ditunggangi, ia menerjang denga pedang putih berubah warna. Benda hitam yang diketahui milik Lord Nyeusi Jua tergenggam di kedua tangan Malkia, dengan satu lebih kecil dalam ukurannya.

Raungan kesakitan terdengar, dua pedang itu terlumuri darah hitam dengan sepasang sayap yang putus. Tidak memberikan jeda, kembali kepala sang iblis terpenggal. Para shinigami serta quincy mematung melihat kepala dalam genggaman Malkia, apalagi dengan dilemparkannya benda itu ke atas.

Mata merah memandang ke atas, Kitsune menembakkan bola api, membakar hangus kepala yang terpisah dari anggota tubuh tersebut. Iblis lain yang melihat hal demikia melangkah mundur, apalagi dengan pandangan mata Malkia yang semakin dingin.

"Tarik dan panah," perintah diberikan, para makhluk dunia tengah sigap melakukan tugas mereka.

 **Aaaaarrrrggggghhhh**

Jeritan itu tak membuat hati Malkia iba, para shinigami melilitkan rantai kepada semua iblis. Sayap tak bisa mengepak, dikarenakan para quincy menancapkan anak panah. Tanah bergoncang, saat iblis ditimbun kembali ke dasar bumi.

"Aku bersumpah, akan memenuhi dada manusia dengan keserakahan, dendam, dan amarah. Sampai kau sendiri akan merasa mati karena ulah para manusia yang kalian lindungi." Mata melihat penuh dendam kepada Malkia serta pengikutnya. Iblis itu melenyapkan diri dengan menjadi pasir, bagian tubunya menyebar ke permukaan bumi.

Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi tahu benar, kenapa para iblis sampai seperti ini, benci dan mendendam kepada dunia tengah serta manusia. Semua itu tidak lain karena ada hubungannya dengan dirinya—bagian dirinya yang satu lagi, yaitu : Lord Ichigo Nyeusi Jua.

"Tetap waspada, iblis itu sudah merasuk kedalam tubuh manusia," ujar Rukia menatap ke sekitar. Kitsune mendekat, matanya menatap rupa yang begitu indah. Pedang dikedua tangan menghilang diikuti perisai yang dikenakan.

"Laksanakan, Malkia," ujar mereka serius.

Malkia kembali menunggangi Kitsune. "Kembali ke dunia tengah," perinta diberikan. Mereka kembali menuju dunia atas, meninggalkan para manusia yang meratap iba.

"Ya dewi, bagaimana dengan kami?"

Kitsune berhenti berlari di udara, saat Malkia mendengar suara itu. Mereka membalikkan tubuh, melihat seorang kakek yang sudah lanjut usia bersama seorang bayi mungil yang kotor.

Tubuh sang kakek gemetar hebat, jiwanya begitu terguncang. Air mata menggenang sambil memeluk sang bayi yang yatim piatu karena orang tua yang sudah tiada.

"Kami sudah membelenggu mereka," Rukia berujar begitu sampai di dekat kakek tersebut. Kepala yang ditumbuhi uban mendongak, melihat Kitsune kembali ia menundukkan kepala.

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana? Iblis itu sudah bersumpah, dan menyebar benih kejahat dibutiran tubuhnya yang melebur menjadi debu. Kami hanya makhluk lemah, tidak seperti kalian." Ratap sang kakek menunduk lemah.

Malkia terdiam, tangannya mencabut bulu Kitsune, lalu meniupkannya. Secara perlahan muncul berbagai makhluk di belakang kakek tersebut. "Mereka akan menjaga kalian."

Seekor kucing hitam, serigala, anjing terbentuk. Kakek itu bergerak mundur ke samping, takut melihat besarnya wujud hewan tersebut.

"Berubahlah." Secara perlahan makhluk yang baru tercipta menampakkan wujud lain, menyerupai manusia, persis. "Lindungi para manusia." Permata biru menatap perwakilan dirinya. Lord Ichigo sudah jelas tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini, pikiran mereka sama, begitupun juga hati.

"Malkia, jika kami berada di bumi, ada kemungkinan kami bisa terpegaruh kepada sang iblis." Mereka khawatir, iblis sama kuatnya dengan mereka.

"Kitsune akan memperingatkan kalian, ia datang membawa pesan dariku, serta membantu kalian." Mereka tak lagi membantah, penguasa dunia tengah akan memberi perlindungannya.

"Terima kasih, dewi." Air mata mengalir, meski para makhluk itu memanggil perempuan ini dengan sebutan Malkia, ia tetap memanggil dewi, dia nyakin, pasti perempuan ini jelmaan sang dewa—bagian dari dewa itu sendiri. Rukia tersenyum melihat isi pikiran sang kakek.

"Aku berharap, dunia langit dipenuhi keindahan dengan kehadiranmu." Harapan yang begitu tulus, Malkia bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Hal inilah yang akan membuat iblis menenggelamkan diri sendiri." Pepohonan yang kering mengeluarkan pucuk daun muda, kehangatan Malkia memberikan energi yang dasyat. Rerumputan kembali tubuh, kelopak bunga mengembangkan kuncupnya.

Sang kakek terdiam, bingung dan terpana melihat keindahan bentuk wajah Malkia. Ucapan Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi barusan membuatnya bingung. Meski Malkia tahu isi pikiran kakek tua ini, dia tak berniat mengkonfirmasikannya.

Kitsune bersiap, saat Malkia kembali menaiki tubuhnya. Bagaikan menaiki sebuah tangga menuju atas, Kitsune berlari secara teratur dan semakin cepat.

 **###~~~~****-Sun &Moon : Lord Ichigo Nyeusi Jua—Malkia Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi : Ying&Yang-****~~~~###**

Keindahan, itu salah satu pembawaan seorang perempuan. Vergadering yang dulunya hanya diisi sebuah bangunan serta bebatuan yang berkilau sekarang bertambah indah. Pepohonan tumbuh begitu lebatnya.

Gelang perak bergemerincing di setiap hentakkan kaki yang ke sana kemari. Gemulai tubuh menari begitu indah diiringi petikan musik yang menggema di dunia tengah. Jemari lentik bermain mengiringi tarian yang membuat mata terpikat melihatnya. Semua yang ada di Vergadering memancarkan kilau kebahagian.

Lord memetik alat musik sambil mencuri pandang kepada Malkia yang tersenyum malu. Bunga yang menghiasi kepala menambah indah paras yang memesona. Suara gelang tangan melengkapi melodi indah yang dimainkan sang pria. Rambut hitam diikat satu tersampir di bahu kiri, anting yang dikenakan bergerak lincah karena kepala yang mengikuti irama musik.

Ichigo Nyeusi Jua duduk dengan hidmat di bawah pohon yang menaungi. Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi menari di balai kecil yang di tumbuhi bunga-bunga mungil beranek warna. Gerakkan lincah serta kerlingan mata membuat Lord mengembangkan senyum, yang tak pernah di lihat makhluk dunia tengah selama ini. Paras yang menawan, satu kata untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Lambaian kain sari seakan mengundang sang Lord dalam aktifitas yang terasa saklar. Malkia tersenyum, kakinya menghentak, detingan gelang kaki sebuah undangan yang diisyaratkan. Mata biru menatap intens, gerakkan tubuh terhenti, kedua tangan terangkat ke atas dengan jemari berpola bak kepala ular.

Rukia memiringkan wajah, saat tubuhnya di dekap dari belakang. Mata mereka bertemu, penuh rasa memuja satu sama lain. "Kau membuatku utuh," bisik Ichigo terdengar merdu. Tangan perlahan merambat ke perut Rukia, membuat bibir sang gadis tersenyum begitu indah.

"Bagaimana tidak, aku bagian dirimu." Kaki menghentak bersamaan, mereka berdua menari dengan saling melengkapi. Tangan Ichigo seakan tak mau melepaskan seinci tubuh perempuannya, membuat Rukia selalu dalam jangkauan. Gerakkan indah ini membuat mereka bergerak lincah, mengisi tempat yang kosong untuk dilengkapi.

Semua ini hanya menunjukkan satu hal, betapa mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Rukia mengelilingi tubuh Ichigo yang terdiam, tak lama ia menyambut panggilan dari kekasihnya. Tangan kanan Lord serta tangan kiri Malkia menatap ke depan, memperlihatkan simbol matahari dan bulan. Dunia tengah dihinggapi perasaan bahagia tiada terhingga selama berabad-abad mereka hidup.

#

#

#

#

Lord serta Malkia tetap memantau dunia manusia, para iblis tidak segan berulah. Membuat utusan pelindung yang ada di bumi menggeram marah, menunjukkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Pertumpahan darah masih terjadi, meski manusia tetap aman dalam lindungan makhluk berwujud hewan yang dibuat Malkia atas izin dunia atas.

Perubahan terjadi di dunia tengah, kekuatan yang mereka miliki membuat diri haus akan kekuasaan. Semua itu bisa di dengar oleh makhluk dunia tengah ini, Vergadering. Kendatipun begitu mereka berdua masih diam, selama belum ada tingkah laku mereka yang berdampak pada manusia.

Dimensi terbuka, seorang shinigami menampakkan wujudnya. Rasa segan dan sungkan begitu terlihat, ajudan berlutut malu. "Katakan," suara dalam Lord Nyeusi Jua membuat sekujur tubuh merinding. Udara seakan lenyap, membuat pernapas menyempit.

Keserakan mulai menampakkan wujudnya, membuat Malkia menatap dingin makhluk di hadapannya. "Apa kau tahu? Kenapa hanya ada satu makhluk perempuan di dunia tengah ini?" pertanyaan itu membuat ajudan bernama Kyoraku Sensha semakin menundukkan wajah.

"Agar dunia tengah tidak mengalami siklus kematian, yang mana dialami para manusia. Jika ada yang lahir, maka ada juga yang mati, itu hukum alam yang diberikan untuk kalian dan para manusia. Bedahalnya dengan terciptanya aku, aku ada untuk Lord-mu, bukan ada layaknya manusia untuk mempunyai keturunan. Jika kalian menginginkan hal itu, sudah siap mengalami yang namanya perpisahan, kalian bisa jadi hidup kembali sebagai manusia di bumi?" jawaban itu menggema di dunia tengah, menembus dimensi penghalang.

Empat tangan terbentang, dua tangan atas membawa pedang putih dan hitam. Dua tangan lainnya membawa tombak beruncing tiga serta perisai. Kilat menyambar di dunia manusia, mata biru mendelik karena pemikiran melampaui batas yang dipinta kepada mereka berdua. Tubuh Malkia menjulang tinggi, membuat shinigami ini hampir limbung, melihat 'wujud Lord-nya' dalam diri Malkia.

Sang mata hampir mengelap. _"Malkia..."_ suara dalam benak Malkia menyurutkan semuanya. Tangan kembali bersembunyi, senjata tak lagi di bentangkan ke luar. Malkia kembali tenang kedalam bentuk wujud semulanya.

"Namun jika kalian menginginkan itu, kami akan menanggungnya," ujar Malkia menatap hampa ke depan, keputusan Lord dalam benaknya membuat ia tak berdaya. Lord menatap sedih, kepada Malkia yang menguncupkan pesona indahnya. Meredam kemarahan karena permintaan yang akan berimbas bagi dunia tengah.

Kyoraku Shensa menangis, keinginan para shinigami membuat ia dan Yamamota Genryuusai harus melakukan hal ini. Kalimat terakhir Malkia membuat istana Vergadering meredupkan cahayanya. Bunga-bunga menguncup, daun-daun merunduk dalam. Seakan ikut bersedih dengan suasana yang dirasakan Malkia Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi.

Pokok semua ini ada di Lord Ichigo Nyeusi Jua, yang membuat keputusan dengan membahayakan keberadaannya sendiri. Satu hal itu membuat belahan jiwa yang lain meredupkan cahayanya.

 **TBC**

#

#

 **#*NOTE*#**

• **Ichigo Nyeusi Jua—Lord : Ichigo Kurosaki.**

• **Rukia Nyeupe Mwezi—Malkia : Rukia Kuchiki.**

• **Kyoraku Shensa : Kyoraku Shinsui.**

 ***Vergadering artinya Pertemuan.**

 ***Malkia artinya Ratu dalam bahasa Swahilli.**

 ***Lord artinya penguasa.**

 ***Nyeusi Jua artinya Matahari hitam dalam bahasa Swahilli.**

 ***Nyeupe Mwezi artinya Bulan putih dalam bahasa Swahilli.**

 **-Dalam Flashback ini dalam penglihatan Rukia yang pingsan. Bisa memakan beberapa chapter dalam menjabarkan satu reinkarnasi dalam penglihatan Rukia. Penjabaran ini akan sangat panjang xD. Ada pertanyaan? Maaf jika masih ada typos, sulit dihindari.**

 **-Thanks for you : Kurosaki2241, ChihaMaki, Azura Kuchiki, Yuli Alvianita, NickyBernett, Minew, Chan Nuriza, amie haruno995.**


End file.
